


Within

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bondage, Brothers, Butt Plugs, Castration, Cutting, Denial of Feelings, Desert, Disguise, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Fighting, Former Slave, Fucking, Gang Rape, Gas - Freeform, Gassed, General Gabriel, Group Sex, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Harems, Healing, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinky, Kinky Victor, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Underage, Modern Era, Mountains, Non-Sexual Slavery, On the Run, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Underage, Plot Twists, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Slave Sam Winchester, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dean Winchester, Slave Sam Winchester, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Slow Build, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, Subterfuge, Survival, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Training, Victor has a Harem, Violence, War, Wilderness Survival, castrated sam, kind of, pet kink, plot and porn, sorry Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Sam is a high-end, well-trained sex slave to General Lucifer when one night his whole world comes crashing down.The rebellion steals his life and his master away from him, dragging him in their wake. Sam hates the rebellion and all it stands for. He hates everyone in it too until he meets Dean and then through him, General Gabriel. Gabriel pisses off a lot of the leadership in the rebellion when he offers Sam a place in his tent as his slave, but Sam doesn't care because he finally has purpose in his life again: a master to please.However, Gabriel is nothing like the masters Sam was trained to please and in an ever shifting political climate, Sam struggles to find his footing. As the rebellion tries to return to its home base, Sam finds himself torn in ways he never thought he would be, like how he keeps choosing Gabriel even over the way he knows a slave's life should be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, non-con, mentions of self-harm, and war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this fic for a long time and I decided to finally share some of it! Writing without sharing is definitely different for me, so this fic has its own unique flavor for being thought about for so long. I've realized that this fic has a theme and that is survival. Sam survives hell with Lucifer even if he can't admit that for a while and then well, it pops up in all sorts of places like the relationship between brothers who don't even know they're brothers. 
> 
> Also, on the note of Destiel. It doesn't happen for a while. Castiel isn't introduced until half way. It's just kind of how it happened and it worked better that way. I've put a lot of time into this fic (and will put even more into it when all is said is done) I hope you all like it! (also pay attention to the tags).
> 
> I will try to post TW for the chapters as they happen to help bc I can't write something that doesn't have some kind of trigger warning. (trust me I've tried).

Sam’s life as a slave left much to be desired, but he served the great general, Lucifer, and that was all that mattered. He might be just a slave, but he was a slave to one of the greatest men who ever lived. That made him important.

“Suck harder, slave, like I taught you.” The general instructed lazily, reclining on his silky bed. “Good boy.” He grabbed Sam’s long hair, pulling him further down on his cock. A less experienced slave would have choked but not Sam who let his master fuck his face in earnest, taking him all down his throat when he came. “Off you go.” Lucifer slapped Sam’s bare ass. “Back to your cage.” Sam obeyed, moving quickly. Lucifer was not to be disobeyed, besides, Sam wasn’t like that, he wasn’t a bad slave. He wasn’t one of those rebellious slaves. He lived to please his master and he was happy with each moment he was able to bring General Lucifer pleasure.

This was his life and it was good. As good as the life of a slave could be, serving a master greater than he. And a few nights later, the rebellion came. Sam had heard of the rebellion, had cursed them in the darkness of his heart when his master spoke of them with annoyance. He had hated how hard it was to help his master to relax on the nights they irritated him most, his cock relentless, pounding in and out until even Sam couldn’t take it. Those were the worst nights, the nights when he felt worthless. Those were the nights he hurt himself until he was taken away, locked up, and tended to. No harm could come to the general’s favorite slave unless, of course, it was by the general’s own hand.

The rebellion came with their explosions and fire, they killed his beloved general and his men, and then stole the slaves away from their cages, their beds, their homes, and told them they were free. Free. A word synonymous with worthless. Sam knew better. He knew better than any of them, but he’d play along and then he’d make them pay.

“This is the pretty one I was telling you about, Gordon.” A white man stood next to a black man, both studying Sam with critical eyes. “He was a slave to fucking Lucifer, sucked his cock and shared his bed. Never tried to hurt him or anything even though he was a fucking monster.”

“Filth.” Gordon heaped one-word judgements on Sam’s head. “Abomination.” Sam blinked back tears at the harshness in the man’s eyes and the toughness at which his hair was being yanked up. He struggled to stay on his knees but the pain on his scalp hurt too much. He had just lost everything and they were judging him for who he had been under, like they didn’t know how much of an honor it had been to serve the general. They didn’t know about how much he had endured to be chosen for such an honor.

“He’s pretty.”

“Pretty useless.” Gordon sniffed. “You’re wasting your time. He won’t know anything.”

“Maybe we could give him to the general as a way to help him relax.”

“Right.” Gordon snorted. “I’m sure he’ll tell you where to shove it. I’d rather seen him left to rot. A dead slave is better than an alive slave who blames you for the death of his master.”

“He’s a slave. We saved him.” The other man protested. “He’s free now.”

“Look at his eyes. He didn’t want to be saved.” Gordon pointed a thick finger in Sam’s face. “He probably doesn’t want to be free either.” Well, the prick was right on two counts. Sam tried to control his anger, but it must have shown on his face anyway if Gordon’s smirk was anything to go by.

“Then it’ll be the brigade for him. He’ll probably get put all the way down into the Pit.” Gordon finally smiled at that, never taking his eyes off Sam's pale face.

“Good.” Gordon pushed his pants down. “In the meantime, let’s see what Lucifer got to enjoy every night after slaughtering our people.”

“Yes, let’s.” The white man agreed. They took turns until they had their fill, leaving Sam with even more bitterness towards the awful rebellion. He just wanted to go back home to his cage and General Lucifer’s bed. There he knew what to do. There he was wanted.

\-----

Sam was moved to the Pit. It was a foul, stinking place and the men seemed to talk with thicker, rougher accents than most places in this horrid rebellion. They all thought he was just a stuck-up whore and perhaps he was, but a slave is nothing without their master and Sam had served the greatest. That made him better than these-- swine. They threw him even lower down in the ranks until he was nothing more than a latrine digger, no more than a tool to make a place to dispose of their waste. Sam hated them, he hated all of them, and he couldn’t wait until he saw the day where they all choked on their own filth.

For all their talk of freedom, Sam knew he had just been made into a different kind of slave. Days bled into weeks and weeks into months. Sam had been there a grand total of seven months before someone from higher up came looking for him, looking for Lucifer’s whore.

“Sam?”

“What?” He didn’t bother looking up from his work. He didn’t want to give them any more reasons to hate him and he hated himself for that, for being so weak as to want these people to show him something, anything, besides derision.

“You served General Lucifer, correct?” Sam faltered mid-swing, but still didn’t look up, concentrating on making his swing count.

“Yea.” It was old news, old like the dirt that covered Lucifer’s grave by now. Sam’s master was dead. Sam wished he was dead too. Death had to be better than this miserable existence.

“In what capacity?” The questions didn’t slow down even if Sam’s answers came a little later each time.

“In his bed.” Sam shoved his shovel into the earth a little harder than necessary. The earth was softer where they were currently camping, he didn’t need to use his foot to loosen up the dirt anymore. 

“And they’ve got you digging ditches for it?” The man scoffed incredulously. “Whoever decided that was an idiot.”

“Looks like it.” Sam replied dryly, looking up in surprise when the man chuckled. 

“I’m Dean. I’m here to bring you up in the ranks. The powers that be want to talk to you and no surprise there. I’m surprised Gordon kept you hidden for so long.” Gordon. That name festered like a wound, something Sam didn’t bother to hide.

“Gordon sees no use for me.” Except for when it was late at night and Gordon wanted to feel powerful. Sam didn’t know how to refuse him. Sam couldn’t refuse him. For however much he hated the man, Gordon gave him respite. He knew how to be fucked. He knew how to bring pleasure. Gordon made it clear though that Sam didn’t have a choice and so he submitted over and over again as resentment grew inside his carefully guarded heart. 

“Good thing Gordon isn’t leading us then. We’d all be dead.” Dean snickered. “Come along, Sam. We’re almost home.” 

“What’s home?” Sam muttered darkly. His home had been burned to the ground, his reason for living killed in front of him as he was dragged away to ‘freedom.’

“The rebellion.” Dean stepped ahead of him, showing him the way through the treacherous cliffs. “Home base.” Sam caught a glimpse of Dean’s neck, the tell-tale scars of a collar. 

“You were a slave?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“And you fight for the rebellion now?” Sam didn’t bother to hide his shock or disgust. Dean glanced over his bare shoulder, judging Sam’s reaction, but not declaring it out loud like Gordon had. Useless. Worthless. Abomination. Filth. Whore. Sam knew what the rebellion thought of slaves like him. It figured. A rebellion would look down on loyalty.

“Was the general kind to you?” Dean asked instead, looking for a reason why Sam looked down on them. That was surprising, but Sam was not about to be swayed by a little kindness and common courtesy. A slave didn’t need such things to be happy. Gordon hadn’t been nice, but he had been honest in what he wanted from Sam. Dean was trickier. He was pretending, playing at something. It would take some time before Sam knew what he wanted, but he’d find out. He always did.

“He didn’t need to be.” Sam lifted his chin up, looking down his nose at the man who had paused to ask him such a question. “It was my honor to serve him.” Dean’s gaze skimmed over what he could see of Sam’s body, as if he knew the scars carved into his skin from when the general had his fits. As if he knew of the scars Sam had carved into his own skin when he couldn’t please the general. No, Lucifer had not been kind, but he had been Sam’s master, his whole world. Lucifer had been his worth.

“And now he’s dead.” Dean stated. Sam flinched.

“All thanks to you and your kind.” Sam said bitterly.

“You miss your old life. You miss being a slave.” They weren’t questions.

“I’m still a slave.” Sam laughed coldly. “It has been made abundantly clear what my use is to the rebellion, muscle to waste until my body breaks down.”

“Again, Gordon is not the rebellion, just a piece of it, no matter how faulty he might be.”

“You don’t hide your disapproval of him. Why?”

“He’s beneath me.” Dean grinned, white teeth gleaming in the dusk. “Come along, Sam. I want to show you off to my friends.” Sam blinked. So Dean was playing at something. He wondered how many he’d have to service tonight or if Dean would be like Gordon and his friend and keep him to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of past abuse, self-harm, and castration. (Sorry Sammy).

“Dean has found the missing whore.” The council sneered at the man who stood on the platform beneath their high seats. This man was not swayed by them. He had lived a life full of horrors they could never dream of.

“He never should have gone missing. He is valuable.”

“He won’t betray his master.”

“Like I said. He’s valuable.” The leading general of this faction of the rebellion stared down his council. “We need to break the tiers. Treating freed slaves as slaves still needs to stop!”

“We’ll lose order!” These former masters needed to be brought down to take their rightful place. They were no better than the freed slaves they continued to try to abuse.

“People cannot be free if we continue to treat them like slaves. How can we win if all we offer are empty promises?” The general turned away, his decision final. He would be obeyed. How many times had he saved them or scored them a win by turning over pieces long discarded? “Bring Lucifer’s slave to me once Dean arrives. I am very curious to see just how much convincing he will need to help our cause.”

“General .”

“Dean.” There was fondness in those normally cold, golden eyes. “I have told you to never call me that.” There was an unrepentant smile, though Sam had not learned yet that repentance did not work on the man in front of him. He was of an unassuming stature, but his presence commanding, all of Sam’s rebellion within keeping him from standing at attention in this powerful man’s presence. A traitorous hope grew inside of him that he could please this man where he could never please his master, but Sam squashed it down, keeping his nose upturned. Let them call him a snooty whore. He knew his place.

“I brought him as you asked.”

“I see.” A touch of humor in a usually humorless voice. The council whispered but they were ignored. “Greetings, Sam, welcome to the rebellion, although one look at the proud line of your spine I know you have no warmth in your heart for us, no gratitude for our deeds.” Sam settled for clenching his jaw, his defense of his master had earned him no friends here. “I didn’t bring you here to insult you. Be at peace.”

“Are you going to murder me like you murdered my master?” There was some whispering at that, but the general just smiled although the smile didn’t reach his tired, golden eyes. 

“There is a lack of beautiful things left on this planet. It seems a shame to destroy you.” Sam’s chest puffed out and the general felt a small reward on guessing this man’s motivation. “I called you here to offer you a position in my ranks.”

“I would rather--”

“Be my slave.” 

“General! You can’t!” The council was more firm in their outcry. “We do not have slavery in the rebellion.” It was hypocrisy at the very least, but the general allowed them their horror.

“I agree, but until the tiers are dismantled, this slave will be mine.” It was a challenge. They would need to break down their precious tiers, allow former slaves to join the ranks of leadership, before the general would give up his new slave.

Sam glared at him, sure this man was mocking him although he wasn’t leering at him like Gordon had, back in the Pit. Sam blinked, looking away when the general’s eyes snapped back on him. “You believe a slave is nothing with a master, well, here’s your chance to be someone again because your master has been dead for months.” Sam swallowed hard. “Unless you like the ditches?” Sam wanted to scream at the snide remark but he paused and considered the hard truth just presented before him. He had been thinking too highly of himself. He needed a master, and maybe, while he was at it, he could cause some chaos of his own.

Perfect. 

He wouldn’t hurt his new master, he had to please him, but he could learn things on how to bring down this blight known as the rebellion. “As it stands, our own dear rebellion stands to learn about expecting people to rise above their pasts while treating them no differently than the former masters most of us have served.” The captain addressed the council once more before he stood in front of Sam. “Will you serve me?” The space was silent, everyone waiting to see if this would actually happen.

“I will serve you.” Sam finally spoke, causing more outcry. Some present would argue that the outcry was more at the general’s words than the slave’s. “I would be honored to serve you, master.” He bowed, lowering himself down on the ground until he was stretched out before the man’s feet. It felt good to be back where he belonged. Safe. He had a purpose again. He has a master to please once more.

\------

“You should probably earn your place in my chambers.” The general informed him as they walked away from the visibly upset crowd.

“What must I do?” Sam asked, making sure to be two steps behind his master like every good slave should.

“Well, for starters, keep pace with me. Consider this your training. You’ve clearly been very well groomed and trained back where you come from, but things are a little different here. Things are quick. A moment is the only difference between life or death, and it would be more fortunate for the both of us if you remained alive.” 

“Do you prefer to be sucked off or do you like to fuck out your release within me, master?” Sam’s attention was on other things as he tucked that information away. He quickened his pace to match pace with his master, to prove he could obey, even when it went against his lifelong training.

“You ask that as demurely as a school child asks for their lesson.” The general, his new master, laughed. “You’ll find out in time, after you learn how to fight. Dean will train you as he is one of the few I trust here with you.” The burning intensity in the other’s eyes made Sam guess he knew about everything that had happened to him down in the Pit.

“Yes, master.”

“And I expect you to keep yourself pure for me. No practicing or honing your technique on Dean or anyone else.” There was a purposeful pause. “Or Gordon.”

“Of course.” Sam’s face blanched, equally distressed and disgusted. 

“I don’t know your character, Sam. I will test it profusely before I let you anywhere near me. Pleasure comes at a cost.”

“What is the cost?” Sam dared to ask even as his eyes were trained demurely at the ground. He wasn’t cut out for this kind of life, out here in the wild, the general wouldn’t have thought he’d last very long if he hadn’t already survived seven months in the Pit. That didn’t mean he could survive being at the general’s side. He was a wanted man, both in the rebellion and out of it. People close to him usually ended up dying or betraying him. Sam would probably end up doing one or both.

“Loyalty, body and soul. I need to know that you would die to keep me safe.”

“I can prove myself.” Sam lifted his chin to meet the challenge. “I will prove myself.” The leader lifted an eyebrow and Sam quickly lowered his gaze to the ground.

“Good. I haven’t had a proper fuck in a long time.” Sam lit up. Finally, something he was good at, something he could do right. He could prove himself to the captain in his bed.

“I live to serve you.” Sam murmured his own vow. He would. He had missed having purpose. He had missed having someone to serve, a proper master, not Gordon or his friend.

“Good boy.” Sam’s head snapped up at the endearment, noting that something sounded strangely off. “You might find your place in the rebellion yet.”

“Was your master cruel?”

“What?” The general pulled Sam into a large tent and pushed him towards a bed that could fit the two of them with some maneuvering. In other words, it was small compared to what Sam was used to in Lucifer’s quarters.

“Your master? Or mistress? Were they very cruel to you for you to rebel against them and all other masters?” Sam asked earnestly. He genuinely wanted to know.

“You think I was a slave?” The general snorted, but Sam felt like he was lying. Lucifer always had a lot to say about the rebellion and the people who made it up. The Pit had all but confirmed that to Sam.

“You were. All of the rebellion were slaves. General Lucifer said so.” And his word had always been law. The general sighed, a crooked smile passing before fading into sadness. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to unlace his boots. Sam stepped over and started to do it for him and the man just let him. Sam undid the laces with care before removing the boots from his feet and placing them to where the general pointed.

“Why should I care what he said?” The general finally answered him. “He’s dead.”

“And now you’re my master.” Sam murmured, trying to make sense of what his new master was saying. “General Lucifer said slaves led the rebellion.”

“Former slaves do.” The leader smirked.

“But you’re not a slave.”

“I am a free man now.” The general gently corrected. Sam waited for the judgment like Gordon so freely gave or even the patronizing that Dean had shown him, but neither came. There was only silence, silence that almost felt like acceptance. “The language takes some time getting used to. I’m sure Lucifer put his own spin on things.”

“Don’t speak as if you know--”

“I do know.” His master narrowed his eyes. “He’s the same as all the rest of them. We’re nothing to them until we become a threat to their power.”

“General Lucifer was my master and I was lucky to serve him.” It had been the mantra that had gotten Sam through so much and right now he needed it to get him through one more thing.

“And I’m your master now.” The captain shrugged his jacket off. “Let’s see if you’re any good, slave.” There was a lazy challenge and a clear distinction all at once. He was a free man now and somehow Sam wasn’t. Sam blinked, his head feeling suddenly hazy as that thought passed through. It hurt, almost like fire, blazing through his mind and filling it with smoke. He winced, willing it to go away. He had a master to serve even if he wasn’t as great as General Lucifer had been, he still had influence in his own right. He was better than serving Dean or Gordon.

“What do I call you, master?” Sam asked softly as he slowly stripped out of his ragged clothes. He stripped quickly enough to not make the man impatient, but slow enough to give him a show. The interested rake of eyes over his bared body revealed that his master wanted him and that felt good. Lucifer had never been open with his attraction or his praise.

“They call me Gabriel. I’d prefer for you to use my given name as well.” It was an order and Sam ducked his head in deference to his master’s will. “Don’t call me master or sir,” he paused, “Or general… especially in the camp. Just my name.” It felt wrong. It felt equal. But Sam knew better than most slaves not to disobey. “Now tell me about you, Sam. Anything missing? I know castration was all the rage in pleasure slaves a decade or so ago.” Sam flushed. It was fairly obvious when he was naked that Master Lucifer had a thing for castrated slaves. It had been shameful at the time, but Sam had time to adjust to the changes forced upon him. “

“It was an honor to serve my master. I understand if you don’t want me any longer. One master’s pleasures are not another’s.” Another mantra from living with his past master. Sam’s bottom lip trembled, not that he could help it. He couldn’t lose his place again just after he got it. He hated working in the ditches. He hated all the free people who looked down on him and his being a slave. They didn’t get him and they didn’t try to.

“Did he cut you?” Gabriel was more direct, glancing down at Sam’s crotch.

“Yes.” Sam replied. “I’m intact other than what he took. Does that displease you? Are you going to give me up?”

“Oh, you’re mine now, kid. No one else will ever touch you again.” Sam hated how those words relaxed him, felt like balm to his soul. He would have a proper chance to please this master. He took a step forwards, towards Gabriel, towards the bed. “Show me.” He was now naked, but his master had only taken off his boots and jacket. Gabriel nodded towards the bed. Sam went to his hands and knees, spreading his legs for Gabriel’s examination. Gabriel’s hand pressed against where his balls had been. “Clean. Good.” Gabriel’s tone was irritatingly neutral. Sam didn’t know if that really was good or if he meant that it was bad. “How long were you his slave?”

“All my life.” Sam blinked. It was an odd question. Most slaves had more than one master, but Sam had been bought as a very young child, groomed for the day he would pleasure the great general, Lucifer. 

“How old were you when you were cut?”

“Twenty?” Sam guessed. “I don’t know my age, general.”

“When were you in his bed for the first time?” Sam shivered. Lucifer had always been a presence in his life, someone to look up to, someone who molded him into the man he was now.

“After I was cut? He didn’t want me to make a mess.”

“A mess?” Gabriel cussed softy. “I’m surprised he didn’t try to train experiencing pleasure right out of you.” Sam frowned. “Sit on the bed next to me. Did that sick freak touch you before that?”

“He was my master.” He defended him the only way he knew how as he obeyed his new master’s commands. “He didn’t fuck me until I was grown, but he used me for other things most of my life. He touched me how he saw fit. Gabriel’s expression was stormy as he looked away, biting back another swear. Slavery made him ill, especially when the slaves were trained to just accept it. Sam never had a chance.

But Gabriel was the one who was making Sam uncomfortable right now, so he changed his line of questioning.

“What about these scars?” Sam jumped when Gabriel’s hand pressed against his skin. The general’s hands were warm, pulling him closer, investigating the marks carved into his skin.

“He said I was his vessel to do whatever he wished with.” Sam whispered. He wasn’t sure why he was whispering. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to fail. He didn’t want his master to withdraw because of what his last master had done. 

“And what about these scars?” Gabriel’s fingers were over the other scars, the ones that Sam was so very ashamed of. He teared up, fighting not to cry already before he had a chance to pleasure his master. “Sam?” There was a hint of sternness and a touch of concern in the general’s voice. Sam felt like Gabriel was taking him apart.

“Those are mine.”

“You did these?” Gabriel’s fingers jerked away and Sam flinched hard, teetering on the edge of just shutting down. Gabriel was startled by his reaction, but he seemed to understand it. He pressed his fingers back on the small rows of cuts. “What happened?”

“I couldn’t please him, so I-I--”

“Punished yourself?” Gabriel frowned.

“I couldn’t handle it otherwise.” Sam hung his head, his breaths coming in so very shakily.

“Okay.” There was that quiet acceptance again. Sam’s lip trembled and he felt so terribly open and raw. He shivered as Gabriel stood up, taking his hands off of Sam’s body. “Go lie on the bed, Sam. You’ve passed inspection tonight.” Sam’s breath came out harsh and relieved as he hurried to obey. “May I touch you?”

“I’m your slave.” Sam said as he laid down, spreading out on his back. He was used to being naked, he had always been naked back home with General Lucifer, but the way Gabriel looked at him made him feel vulnerable 

“And consent is very important to me.” Gabriel informed him. “May I touch you?”

“Yes.” Sam gritted his teeth, trying to hide his annoyance. This felt like a dance he should know and yet he kept stumbling.

“You’re doing so well.” Gabriel soothed, noticing the rankled expression on Sam’s face. “I’ve thrown a lot of changes at you tonight, your whole world changed only seven months ago.” It felt longer than that at this point. Sam relaxed some at his praise, relaxing even more when Gabriel’s hand ran over his arm. “You are very beautiful, Sam, I did not lie when I spoke at the assembly. I am truly attracted to you.”

“Thank you, master.” Sam whispered, forgetting not to call Gabriel that in the heat of the moment. It just felt so good to hear those words, that he had been found pleasing.

“Gabriel.” The general reminded him as he knelt by Sam’s side. He bent over, on his hands and knees, pressing kissing down Sam’s chest to his rippled abdomen. 

“Sorry.” Sam tensed.

“We’re not in camp. You may call me whatever you wish when we are in private.” Gabriel allowed. “But you may only call me Gabriel around the others.”

“Thank you for your mercy.” 

“Of course.” Gabriel breathed before he nosed Sam’s cock carefully. Sam gasped, nearly coming off the bed. 

“Master!”

“Yes?” Gabriel looked over. “May I suck you off, Sam?”

“But I’m your slave.”

“Yes, I’d like to bring you pleasure to give you an idea of what it is like to be under me. May I?” Sam trembled before he nodded. “What is it?” Gabriel noticed the hesitation.

“It feels wrong.” Sam whispered harshly, scrunching his eyes shut. “I’m supposed to bring you pleasure.”

“Sucking you off will bring me pleasure.” Gabriel assured him. “I like to touch, to give, just as much as I like to receive.”

“You promise?” Sam was relaxing again, his eyes open and trusting again, and Gabriel had to smile.

“I promise.”

“Then okay.”

And that was how Sam’s first night with Gabriel went, writhing under Gabriel’s talented tongue and mouth, until a dry orgasm was wrung from him with a stifled cry. Gabriel insisted Sam stay in his bed even with them all pressed up together.

“I’ll get you a cot tomorrow.” Gabriel promised before he fell asleep. He had come too, though Sam wasn’t sure when, he had just felt the wetness splash against his leg. Gabriel truly had found pleasure in pleasuring him. It was odd. But Sam’s chest wasn’t so tight as he fell asleep. “Dean will get you for training tomorrow.”

“Okay, master.” Sam whispered, finding peace in that title. “Thank you for tonight.” He added on, unsure how to proceed.

“Your manners are cute and I appreciate them.” Gabriel blew out the lantern and snuggled back against Sam. “Good night, Sam, I hope you find your place and your peace soon.”

“Good night.” Sam wasn’t sure if that was possible inside of this rebellion, but lying next to a new master, a kind master, he had the sense for the first time in his life that maybe it could be possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: gang rape, violence, bullying. 
> 
> Segue to hurt/comfort please.

Sam threw himself into training. Dean found him a pleasure to train while Gabriel came out to the training grounds to critique their progress every few weeks. Sam didn’t see his master often since training started, but he welcomed the time away as time to prove himself. Gabriel had given him a new chance at life. He would make sure he repaid his master’s good faith tenfold.

Months went by and Sam had yet to make back into Gabriel’s bed and into any social circles. He was a pariah, especially to the freed slaves. They looked down on him. He looked down on them. Well, not so much anymore. He saw how hard they worked, the determination in their eyes, how much they believed in the rebellion. It was the same fire he saw in his master’s eyes, and because of that, it started to be a fire that warmed him instead of a fire that burned him. He wasn’t a part of it, but he found himself respecting their stance even if it had changed everything for him. A traitorous part of him was glad it did. A small fact that caused him to beat himself in penance, in secret, of course. He could not falter, he could not rebel! He was a good slave, and a good slave is always obedient: mind, body, and soul.

“Sam, Gabriell wants you to report to him.” A lackey gave him the most important message of his life in the most bored tone Sam had ever heard.

“Thank you.” He only bowed slightly, but a bow nonetheless, to honor that the other man was free and he was not. Sam knew his chains were in his mind and not on his body. He knew Gabriel had very cleverly ordered him to act and sound like a freed man without ever giving him that explicit order. Gabriel gave him freedom, but he also gave him safety in knowing his place. He was the most wonderful master Sam had ever had. And while the best slaves think that of their current master regardless, Sam thought Gabriel would be his favorite forever. He had already far surpassed Lucifer: a comparison he should not be daring to make. Gabriel was dangerous like that, but Sam was too far enthralled with him to pull away now. He finally had a master to please that he could actually please.

“Sam.” Gabriel gave his usual smile, warm even though his eyes were still cold. Sam knew his master kept boundaries between them, why he wasn’t sure, but he made sure to respect them. He wasn’t one of those kinds of slaves who rebelled against their owner’s rules. He adored General Gabriel and he lived to please him. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Gabriel was always respectful to him, even though he didn’t need to be. Sam appreciated his thoughtfulness. It was just one more thing that made him idolize his general and it more than made up for the coldness. Gabriel rarely called for him and he never touched Sam, which Sam craved more than anything and never understood why he couldn’t have it, especially since Gabriel had been so insistent on sucking him off their first night.

“Gabriel.” He happily bowed himself all the way to the ground, stretching himself out. Gabriel had seen the changes being under him had done for Sam. He was happier, freer. Gabriel hoped, in time, Sam would give up the chains in his mind. He would help by any means necessary.

“I called you because I have a proposition for you.”

“Yes, master?” Sam looked up in eager apprehension.

“Not that.” General Gabriel smirked. “Hopefully soon though.” He soothed as he saw the faintest frown flicker across Sam’s face. “It’s the matter of your employ. As you know, I cannot call you my slave any longer. I was thinking with how much you’ve been training and well, I was thinking to call you my personal bodyguard and eventual lover.”

“But not your slave.” Sam’s eyes were downcast.

“You would be welcome to continue to refer to yourself as such.” Gabriel was very gracious. “But for the rest of the community, you will not be referred to as my slave.” The former masters had relented to his wishes and were breaking down the tiers, his part of the bargain was to give up his slave… something he was loath to do. He worried about Sam regressing.

“As you wish.”

“You have a choice.”

“I have not, but your will.”

“As you will.” Gabriel grinned. “I enjoy our little talks, slave.” He said the title softly, but Sam heard it and beamed up at his master. Gabriel squatted down next to Sam, cupping his cheek with his hand. Sam leaned into the touch while still keeping his spine straight. “Soon, soon we will be joined in pleasure, we just have to wait a little bit longer. Keep staying pure for me.”

“Yes, General.” Sam pressed his face deeper against Gabriel’s hand. “I live to please you.” He murmured without realizing it. Sure, he thought about it every day, but he had never said it out loud.

“I know you do.” Gabriel’s hand slid into Sam’s hair, tugging gently for a split second before he withdrew, standing up. “Go back to Dean, Sam. He has more to teach you.”

“Yes, General.” Sam got up with grace and ease. He left with a bow and a smile, and Gabriel returned to his work more than a little distracted. He hoped he’d be able to indulge himself sooner than later.

About another month had gone by, all of them still on the road, a massive, moving machine of people and the shit they brought with them. Gabriel had yet to make his new bodyguard his lover, a fact that was more well known then anyone cared to admit. The rebellion was like a small town, everyone knew everyone’s business. The generals were well-known and well-loved, even Gabriel who challenged them to grow and improve at every bend in the road and every bloody battle with the masters.

Sam was doing better in the circles of the rebellion. Now that he wasn’t the slave looking down on all of them, some of the more relaxed circles welcomed him. He was slowly starting to make friends, mostly at Dean’s pushing. Dean was his best friend, rough on the edges on the outside but with a heart of gold on the inside. He had a sad story like most of the slaves there. Slavery had decimated his family, he had been sold at the age of five to a monster named Alistair. Not that Dean ever talked about his past. Some of his friends did and Sam did what he did best, he listened.

“Look who it is.” Sam stiffened at the sound of Gordon’s voice. It was midday, everyone taking a break from their work. They were in the foothills, almost to the mountains that made up the home base. “If it isn’t the general’s good, little whore.” Sam wished someone could knock that smug look off Gordon’s face when he finally glanced over at him. It took Sam a full second to realize Gordon was not alone. “Oh, I’m sorry, what did he just make you? His bodyguard?” Gordon scoffed. “You can’t even protect yourself.”

“Leave me alone.“ Sam staggered back as Gordon punched him in the mouth, shaking his hand out after.

“Fuck him, boys.” Gordon growled. “Teach that fucking whore who he always will be. Remind him that he ain’t any better than us.” Sam gasped, horrified. He had to stay pure for his master, he had to stay pure for Gabriel. Like hell Gordon was getting to fuck him.

Sam lunged for Gordon but one of the other men swung a shovel that connected with his head. These were people from the Pit, people who always spat at him and kicked him when he was down. Another shovel swung down on his prone body, striking between Sam’s shoulder blades. They beat him unconscious and then took turns ripping his precious purity from his body, raping him until he was bloody and cum-stained. They left him outside of Gabriel’s tent, naked, beat-up, used up, the words ‘once a whore always a whore’ on his torso in big, painted purple letters.

Sam woke up in excruciating pain. He shuddered, trying to get up and failing. He craned his head forward, trying to assess the damage. He touched his chest, dabbing at the dry paint.

“No, no, no.” He traced the dried cum. “No, no, no!” He forced himself up, crying out as he did. He trembled, nearly pitching forward on to his face. He needed to get clean. He couldn’t lose everything he had worked for, he couldn’t lose General Gabriel. They had taken it away, they had taken it all away! He knew. He felt it. They had taken everything, fucked him like he belonged to them. Bitter tears tracked down his face as he forced himself to his feet. There was blood and tacky cum between his thighs too.

“Sam?”

Sam dropped down to the ground like he had been shot.

“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed into the dirt, hiding the dirty things that had been done to him.

“Sam!” Gabriel was kneeling by him, gently touching his shoulders. Sam screamed into the ground, his back was in so much pain, and he couldn’t bear it all. The emotional and physical pain of it all being taken away was too much. General Gabriel wasn’t going to want him anymore! He was going to be nothing again. He was going to be worthless again. “Sam.” General Gabriel was gone from his side, standing up again. “Stand up and show me what the hell happened.” He commanded. “The bruises on your back…” Sam forced himself up, looking away from his master as all that had been done was revealed.

“I’m sorry!” He whispered. “I understand you won’t want me anymore. I didn’t want it. I didn’t know it happened until I woke up just now.”

“Sam, who did this to you?” The General looked horrified. He reached forward and brushed his fingers over Sam’s bruised, cum-splattered lips. “Come on.” Gabriel did what generals do best and took charge. “Let’s get you to the river, let’s get you clean.”

Sam just sobbed in response, but let Gabriel move him along. “Hey, boy!” Gabriel called over a child watching them go. “Get Dean for me, have him meet us at the river.”

“Yes, sir!”

“No, no, no.” Sam mumbled, trying to pull free from his master.

“Shh.” Gabriel kept his hold, hurrying them both to the river where he got Sam to kneel. His slave was in agony, the look on his face and the pained whimpers were proof of that. There was blood, not just on the inside of Sam’s thighs but the back of his head, his back, and on his side. His ribs were clearly broken on the right side and he couldn’t even stand up straight because of his internal injuries. To say that Gabriel was furious was an understatement: no, Gabriel was livid. He focused on Sam though, on getting him clean. The cold mountain water was relief as Sam slipped in up to his neck, the water numbing some of the pain. General Gabriel was his anchor, keeping him from being washed away as he whimpered apologies over and over. Gabriel waited until Sam passed out, succumbing to the trauma and pain to wash the cruel words away. He didn’t know if Sam could even read them, but he didn’t want to take the chance.

“General?” Dean climbed up the path, looking weary. It was nearing the end of the day. Gabriel glanced towards the setting sun, realizing he had lost all track of time when he had seen that Sam needed attention. Telling and dangerous. He would need to detach himself or step up his involvement. He also needed to find out if this attack was merely at Sam or if it was also pointed at him in some way.

“Thank you for coming.” Gabriel was sitting in the water, up to his waist, cradling Sam’s head and shoulders in his lap. “I need your help moving him back to my tent and bandaging his injuries. Sam was gravely assaulted, probably on my behalf.” Gabriel blew out a heavy sigh. “I need to get to the bottom of this, but first, I need to make sure Sam is safe and taken care of. He needs to heal.”

“Who did this?” Dean was angry too as he took in Sam’s injuries. The attackers weren’t shy about leaving their claims. The large masses of bruises, scratches, cuts, and two bite marks were just the beginning. His broken ribs and internal injuries were even more urgent, those and the head wound that was still leaking blood despite the pressure Gabriel had been applying.

“He didn’t tell me. He was in so much pain and fear when I found him. They left him for me—“ Gabriel shook his head, lapsing back behind the cold mask that had served him so well. “They will pay in time.”

“We’ll take care of Sam first.” Dean agreed. He had only seen Gabriel this angry once. A storm was brewing inside of Gabriel and it wouldn’t be pretty when it was finally unleashed. Dean took some comfort in knowing that whoever had done this would pay and pay handsomely. Gabriel would handle them.

“No, we will wait until we are home before we move against them. Sam will be mostly physically well by then.” Gabriel mused. “Then we will strike back.” “How?” “We will reveal all to the leader. She will not take kindly to these infractions, especially since she knows all too well what they feel like to suffer. There will be balance in the tiers, people will be taught to—“ Gabriel stopped himself. Philosophizing would not help any of them now. Right now, violence was the only thing that was understood and he hoped he wouldn’t have to come to that. They just needed to make it home.

In the meantime, they carried Sam to Gabriel’s quarters, dripping wet, wrapped in the proud general’s cloak. They dried him, bandaged him, dressed him, and wrapped him up in Gabriel’s bed. “This was not how I was hoping to have him back here.” Gabriel had to joke, it was too sad seeing the loyal slave broken down like this. All he had done was stay true to his training, he had given his all to Gabriel, and it had been his undoing.

“What did they hit his head with?” “Whatever they hit his back and sides with.” Gabriel pointed out. “As well as his right knee.”

“Those are shovel marks, Gabriel.” Dean addressed his general casually. “They beat him with fucking shovels. I bet my lack of money on the Pit as the culprits. And if the Pit is involved—“

“Gordon.” The two men said at the same time.

“Asshole.” Dean growled.

“Agreed.” Gabriel nodded. “But did he act alone in planning this?”

“You think this is a warning shot being fired at you?” “I’ve made no friends with the council over Sam.” Gabriel pointed out. “Some of the former masters have been avoiding me.”

“If it’s them, then it will come out.” Dean shrugged. “They’re not very good at keeping their mouths shut. If this was them, they’ll blab about it and soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: dealing with the aftermath of what Gordon and his friends did.

Sam had been in many luxurious beds in his life as Lucifer’s pleasure slave, but he had never been allowed to just lie in them, to just enjoy. This bed had to be the most comfortable one yet, even with its well-worn sheets and dipped-in mattress. There was warmth covering his right arm and he looked to see his cold general wrapped around his arm like a child, sleeping fitfully. Something warmed deep inside Sam like the summer sunshine to see his master so worried to be tending him as such. He was in Gabriel’s bed, there was no doubt.

He ached. His body ached. But his heart was a little more light as he turned his head back to the pillow, watching his master sleep as he drifted too, back to painless sleep. Gabriel had not rejected him.

The next time he woke up, sunlight streamed in on all sides. It must be midday. His body was in agonizing, aching pain again, to the point that he couldn’t move. He went to call out but all that came out was a croak. His throat was sore, probably bruised. Everything came rushing back and his eyes pricked with tears. Gabriel must not know to have him in his bed like this. He had betrayed his master, he had been unable to keep himself pure.

“Sam! You’re awake!” He turned his head to see a warm smile that reached his general’s beautiful golden eyes. He noticed the dark circles around Gabriel’s eyes and had to wonder what had been troubling his master so. If he wasn’t so broken, he could be alleviating that stress, not adding to it. “I have more medicine for you.” Sam opened his mouth obediently, sure that his shame and remorse was evident on his face. “Sam, I am not angry with you. I do not blame you with what happened with Gordon and his goons.” Shock flickered across Sam’s face and Gabriel sighed. “You really think I would kick you out because they attacked you?!”

Sam had seen slaves killed for worse. His hesitation showed because Gabriel sighed as he put the spoon away. “I’m not getting rid of you. I'm going to take care of you and we will continue where we left on when we were cruelly interrupted when you are ready.”

“They knew.” Sam felt the tears slide down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, the shame washing over him anew. “They knew I was saving myself from you. I didn’t say anything but they knew.” Gabriel reached over and stroked the side of Sam’s face, wiping away the tears. 

“I’m sorry.” He wiped Sam’s other cheek. “I don’t know how they knew. That was between us.” He shook his head. “I mean people know my preferences, but I certainly didn’t broadcast anything. I think they wanted to hurt you and ruin your chances and this was the best way they thought they could do that.”

“It sucks.” Sam blinked back more tears. “It sucks a lot.”

“I know.” Gabriel’s hand trailed down his arm. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I hope it’s some consolation that you know they didn’t succeed. You remain under my protection.”

“Thank you.” Sam rolled over, curling up on himself. He pulled up the covers and Gabriel covered him up the rest of the way. The General seemed to not be leaving, lying next to him again. It was sweet, but Sam wanted to be alone.

But once Sam was on the mend, he found himself more alone than not. The looks he got from the others made him pull back even more. Isolated, hurting, angry— he slowly worked on getting his strength back. He started sparring by himself, once his ribs were mended, but then Dean started coming around again.

“How are you?” Dean asked after they were done for the day. They sat by a stream that had satiated their thirst and would clean them before they retired for the evening. It was golden hour, when everyone came from their respective shifts, cleaned up, and prepared for dinner. 

“I’m tired.” Sam responded with a shrug of his shoulders. His bruises were mostly faded, but his soul was far more damaged. He had endured a lot in his life, but had never experienced such senseless hate before. Gordon and his friends scared him. They had scared him to a point that he didn’t want to let anyone close to him. He had thought he was going to die when they attacked him. “Scared.” He closed his eyes for a moment.

“What’s going on?”

“I’ve always had a purpose: please my master. That was my identity early on. That’s what I was groomed into.” Sam shook his head. Dean noticed his hair was down, hanging loose to his shoulders. He noticed how Sam hid behind his hair, slouching over himself. “Now I have nothing.”

“Gabriel’s being distant.” Dean guessed. Sam’s eyes glossed over with tears and he looked down quickly.

“I don’t blame him.” He murmured quickly. “What they did to me… it went against everything he instructed me to do. I couldn’t even defend myself, I didn’t even try until it was too late!” Sam was visibly upset but Dean didn’t interrupt. Sam probably hadn’t spoken to anyone about this and Dean knew from experience that holding in some shit just made it worse. “I want to hurt them.” Sam confessed. “They took everything away from me and I want to hurt them for it. I’m a bad slave! I should be worrying about getting myself ready for the General now that I’m better, but I keep thinking about what I’d do if I saw Gordon and his friends again.”

“What would you do?” Dean asked.

“I’d kill them.” Sam replied, low and dark. “I’d do something, anything, then let them walk around like they’re innocent.”

“Gabriel will deal with them.” Dean's voice held the warning he could not say. He would not betray his general’s plans, not even to Sam. Sam’s emotional state was a mess. He couldn’t be trusted with much of anything right now.

“He doesn’t even talk to me anymore.” Sam turned away fully and Dean took an educated guess that was really the problem for Sam. Dean had never been a good slave. He had always been striving to be free. He had jumped at the opportunity to be in the rebellion when they came to the plantation he had been working and freed all the slaves. But Dean was wise enough to know that Sam wasn’t like that; Sam wasn’t like him. Sam liked knowing where all the pieces fit and how they worked together. With time, Dean thought he’d be good at being free, but it was his confidence that was so lacking.

“Then go talk to him.” Dean kept his face neutral. “Gabriel’s not like your last master. He won’t seek you out, especially now. He thinks you want your space and that if he asked anything of you, it might be a trigger for you.” Dean wasn’t sure if any of this was true, but he figured it was healthier to focus on than the thoughts about murdering rapists. Dean had those thoughts too, but the rebellion was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be civilized. “If you want things to be better, you’ll have to make them better.” Dean stood up. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.” He pulled Sam up. “I have to clean up too or we’ll both be kicked out of supper.”

“What if he hurts me?” Sam asked. Dean froze for a moment before he shook his head.

“He won’t.” Dean decided. He knew the General well enough to know that no physical harm would come to his friend. “At the very worst, Sam, he won’t be in the mood. But it’s been a long time, so that’s not very likely.” Dean could see the wheels in Sam’s head turning as he processed that information.

“How does he do it?”

“Gabriel is very good at denying himself, especially when it is not available.” Sam sniffed, a little offended as he had very clearly been available. “Talk to him, kiss him a little, I’m sure he’ll warm right up.” Dean gave him a winning smile. 

“All right.” Though Sam looked positively scandalized by the idea of initiating something romantic with his general. They washed up and Dean headed back first when he realized just how thoroughly Sam was washing up. He didn’t miss that. There were some things Dean never wanted to remember about being a slave, a pretty slave at that, on that plantation.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Sam just picking at his food. Dean noticed how that concerned that made the ever-watchful Gabriel and smiled to himself. He would hear about this in the morning, no doubt, but the two of them would probably be a lot happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel went to go check on Sam, but when he arrived at Dean’s tent, he wasn’t there. The General would not admit to the fear that gripped his throat. He feared those animals had hurt him Sam again.

“Dean!” He called out gruffly. “Where is Sam?”

“He was looking for you, sir. He headed to your tent not ten minutes ago.”

“I must have just missed him.” Gabriel mused, allowing himself to take a breath. “Thank you, Dean.” He hurried back up the path as Dean watched him go with a knowing smile.

“Have a good night!” He called after the general before retiring to his own tent, a satisfied smile on his lips. His plan seemed to be coming together all right. He hoped they would figure things out. Seeing Sam so distraught had bothered Dean deeply.

Gabriel was quick getting back, and when he peeked inside his tent, it appeared as if Sam had truly been there. He came in with a sigh, concerned about his slave. He had probably been too distant. A small noise caught his attention and he slipped into the part of the tent where he slept to find Sam trying to different positions to drape his very naked frame. If Gabriel was honest, they were all appealing, and it was more than a little charming to see the work and thought Sam was putting into this.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He asked cheekily, coming in all the way. Sam nearly leapt up into the air, but through thorough training managed to keep some of his composure and position.

“I—“ He swung his long legs over the bed.

“Ah-Ah.” Gabriel interrupted “I know a seduction scheme when I see one and I must admit I am curious to see how this one plays out.” Sam hesitated, his torn emotions playing out clearly on his face before he eased off the bed and came to stand before Gabriel.

“Um.” So it wasn’t the most rousing speech, but the way Sam bent down to take his face in his hands and kissed him deeply, if not a little pleadingly, was more than moving. Sam took a step back, hands dropping to his sides as he waited for the general’s reaction. Gabriel felt a little dazed, but he settled for smiling somewhat roguishly up at Sam.

“I’m listening.”

“I want this.” Sam blurted out. “I want to be with you. I want to make you happy and I want to make you feel good.”

“You want me?” Gabriel took a step closer, shedding his coat, his eyes sparkling. “Not just because of what I represent?”

“Yea.” Sam looked down, his confidence plummeting. “I know I don’t have much to offer as a lover. I’ve been trained, yea, but you don’t like my training. I have experience, but you like pure.”

“No, I meant more like I don’t want to share someone when I asked you to keep yourself pure. I don’t take lovers lightly, Sam, and I don’t take on lovers who I think are going to cheat.”

“You don’t want to share me with others.” Sam would be okay with that. He didn’t like being shared.

“That’s one way to say it.” Gabriel nodded. “I don’t like to share my lovers. I don’t like to take on lovers that don’t really love me.” Gabriel glanced down, a rare moment of insecurity. “No one really loves me, Sam. I’m just their meal ticket, all of them, the council included.”

“Not Dean.”

“Even Dean, but his friendship is refreshing. He is loyal.”

“I’m loyal.”

“I know you are, Sam, but I don’t want to ask too much from you. I’m not as great as you think I am.” Sam growled, crossing the distance, grabbing the general’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

“Shut up.” 

“What?” Gabriel laughed, gobsmacked. 

“If you’re going to talk about yourself like that, shut up. No one has looked out for me as much as you have and taken so little for themselves.” Sam reached out and touched the general’s face, ignoring how his own fingers shook. “You are special, Gabriel, and you are special to me. You took care of me when you could have thrown me aside. I wouldn’t have blamed you for throwing me aside.” Sam stepped back, relinquishing his hold on the general. He looked around the tent. “I don’t want to sleep with you, not like this.”

“Like how?”

“I’m not your whore.”

“I don’t want you to be.” Gabriel admitted. 

“You want me to choose you of my own free will knowing full well how hard that would be. Do you know how hard it was to come here tonight unbidden?”

“Well, I’m practically seduced already.” Gabriel said dryly. “I’m glad you came, really.”

“I’m never going to be good enough for you.” Sam sat down on the bed, still as naked as the day he was born. “It’s okay.” He lifted up a shoulder before both shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Sam, you don’t have to change for me.”

“But I do. You don’t want me as I am. You want me to pretend I’m a free man.” Sam sighed. “I can’t do that.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“It’s what I’ve been trained for. Not all masters are cruel. Ideally, the slave would want for nothing because their master would see to their needs as they see to their master’s desires.”

“You’re a human being.” Gabriel sighed. “You were born for more than meeting another’s desires.” He reached out and touched the side of Sam’s face before he looped his fingers under his chin, causing the slave to look up at him. “If you want me as you are, I will accept you as you are.”

Sam looked up at him with lips parted in silent surprise, hazel eyes shining with hope, and Gabriel stopped down to press their lips back together. This second kiss held more fervor than the one before as they discovered each other in new ways. Sam was insistently pulling on the general’s clothes and Gabriel kept shedding them.

“How many damn layers are you wearing?” Sam snarled before the kisses continued, Sam and Gabriel lying back on Gabriel’s bed. Sam let out a victorious grunt as the last layer was shed and there Gabriel was against him, skin against skin. Their kisses turned from heated and fast to exploring and slow, especially as Sam’s hands mapped out the back of his general. His arousal was already more than apparent, something that would normally embarrass him with a master, but Gabriel was different. He supposed it should bother him how he seemed to forget his place with this master, but seeing how Gabriel had done everything to get him to think and act free, well then, it shouldn’t surprise him too much. 

“You’re beautiful.” Gabriel whispered. “I’ve thought you were beautiful ever since I met you. So much life, so much fight, no matter how much you’ve been trained to contain it.” Sam turned his head, trying to turn away from the compliments. They made him feel something he had never felt before and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. “No hiding.” His general commanded and Sam forced himself to face Gabriel head on. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Sam.”

“I want to make you feel good too.” Sam whispered. “I want you inside me.”

“Well, I don’t know if I can say no when you put it like that.” There was a mischievous gleam in the general’s eyes. “I’ve wanted to bring you back to my bed for quite some time.” He confessed after a minute.

“What?” Sam’s eyes were wide. “Why didn’t you?” He looked up at his master with imploring eyes.

“I wanted to give you time to settle in.” Gabriel shrugged. His hand cupped behind Sam’s head, tangling the hair there, as he eased in for another kiss, one Sam was more than willing to give. They kissed for a heated moment, rubbing their bodies together carefully. “You feel so good.” Gabriel praised.

“I was trying so hard to please you…” Sam shook his head. “I should have talked to you sooner.” He almost looked ashamed that he had even done so. “It was very hard to come talk to you first. Sex slaves aren’t trained to initiate.”

“I’m very bad at giving into my desires.” Gabriel said with a hint of guilt. “Which would make me a bad master for a sex slave, hm?” A dimple peeked out. “Pass me that oil, would ya, stretch?” He asked, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. “I wanna make this good for us both.” Sam smiled, reaching over for the vial of oil. He handed it over, spreading his legs to ease the passage for Gabriel’s slicked up fingers. Gabriel sounded different like this-- he sounded-- he sounded like any other slave. Sam pushed that thought away. He didn’t want to think about that or how it made his stomach turn. His training made him somewhat of a snob when it came to masters. He didn’t want a common slave as his master. He wanted this grand general like the one he had before.

But some new, rebellious side of him also just wanted Gabriel.

“Stop.” Sam waited until the fingers withdrew before he sat up. “Can I ask you something?” He couldn’t shove the thought away. He had to know the truth.

“Anything.” Gabriel glanced over with half-lidded eyes. He was still in the moment even if the heat had turned into ice for Sam.

“Were you a slave before the rebellion?” Had Gabriel been someone like him before? Could Sam change his station like the man before him?

“Was it the accent?” Gabriel joked. He sensed the change in Sam even if he didn’t say anything. He withdrew, removing his body from Sam’s, retreating to the edge of the bed. 

“Yes.” Sam cocked his head. “We’ve talked about this before and you never told me what you were before this.” He gestured to the tent and beyond, to the rebellion.

“I was nothing before this.” Gabriel’s eyes were no longer trained on Sam but on the rumpled comforter under their naked bodies. “Happy?”

“Why is so hard for you to--” It was easier to question him with the truth in his grasp. Gabriel wasn’t his master. He was an equal-- he was probably less… but he was also hope. If Gabriel could rise above his station… Sam could be his equal some day with help and patience.

“Because I know what this is for you, Sam.” Gabriel’s eyes were cold when he raised them. “Sex slaves are all about the social ladder. I’m not an idiot.” He looked away. “Just a fool.” He stood up, pulling a robe over his body. “Get out.”

“Gabriel--” Sam shrank back. 

“Out, Sam, before I lose my temper.” Gabriel said snappishly. He wasn’t an equal anymore. He was back to being the ever illusive general and Sam had failed to please yet another master. Sam’s face fell but he obeyed, biting his lip so not to make a sound as he left. He was the one retreating now. He didn’t know where to go. His cot was in Gabriel’s tent: the tent he was no longer welcome in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm and aftermath.

Sam didn’t understand why Gabriel had become so angry. He had just wanted to know. He couldn’t explain-- he didn’t understand it-- he had just wanted to know if Gabriel had been like him in some way before the rebellion came along. He had wanted to know if things could truly change here.

“Sam?” Dean poked his head out of his tent. “Geez, Sam, get some clothes on.” He hissed.

“He didn’t want me.” Sam looked over at Dean, an incredibly lost look on his face. “He kicked me out.”

“Get in here.” Dean reached out and pulled Sam in. He couldn’t explain what it was about the younger man that stirred a protective response in him. Dean always looked out for others. He never could turn it off, even as a slave. “What happened?” Dean tossed a ragged blanket at Sam who covered up with it.

“Thanks.” Sam whispered. His eyes were full of unshed tears. If Dean had to guess, Sam was probably barely holding himself together right now. “It was going really well, we were finally getting somewhere you know, and I did something so dumb.” He covered his face with his hands as his shoulders began to shake. “I stopped him to ask about who he was before the rebellion.”

“You didn’t.” Dean sucked in a breath. Now he had never done something so foolish, but he had heard some of the stories of those who had tried. The council had been after Gabriel for years, looking for something to use to get him out of power. They had been after his past for years and had paid more than a few people to try to get it out of Gabriel by any means necessary. Some had used power, some had used violence, and others had used sex. None of them succeeded. But they had left Gabriel cautious in a way that came from being betrayed over and over again. “Sam… you didn’t know, but people have been after that for years. Why would you ask something like that?”

“I just-- I had a weird thought that we could be equals.” Sam was sobbing now, holding himself together with just his arms and Dean’s ragged blanket. “I don’t know why. I just thought if things could change so much for Gabriel, they could change for me. And then my training came in and ruined it.”

“Your training?”

“I was trained for a top general. I was trained not to cheapen myself by giving myself to lesser men.” Sam hiccupped. There was no other word for it. He was a mess.

“Say no more.” Dean groaned. “Look, you can stay here for the night-- no funny business. But first thing tomorrow I am going to sit you and Gabriel down and get this shit all talked out.” 

“Okay.” Sam sniffled. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. How the two of you manage to get more in your own way than not baffles me.” Dean groaned. “But things will be better in the morning.” He gave Sam a reassuring look before he blew out the candle that perched on the crate by his ragtag bed. 

Sam curled up on the floor, still using the ragged blanket. Dean didn’t have the heart to ask for it back.

Sam thought he was past all this, but he clearly wasn’t. Dean was sleeping. Had been for a while. It had taken Sam all of two minutes to notice where the weapons were stashed and two more minutes after the other man fell asleep to pull a knife out and dig it into his leg. 

“Fuck.” He whispered, swiping his free hand at the tears that streamed down his cheeks. It hurt. It hurt a lot more than it had when he had cut after Lucifer. He dragged the knife even further. As much as it hurt, he needed to feel that bite. He deserved it. He had fucked up things with Gabriel-- Gabriel… who he really liked and looked up to. He dug the knife in for a second time, breaking his tradition. He deserved the pain and the reminder of what he had done. He had failed Gabriel twice over. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” A match flared to life and Sam tossed the knife down with a thud, turning away. “Sam.” Dean wiped tired eyes. “That’s a lot of blood for a misunderstanding.” He got up from his bed. “Stay here, you idiot.” Dean stumbled out of the tent. “I’m going to get bandages.”

Sam didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what he could say. He didn’t expect to get caught. He curled in on himself, watching the blood trickle down. It didn’t hurt so much now. He just felt numb… which was more than he deserved. “I clean up a lot of your messes, Gabriel, but I’m not cleaning up this one.” Sam tensed, catching Dean’s words before his general stood before him looking as miserable as Sam felt before the knife took it all away. “He didn’t mean it.”

“Sam.” Gabriel frowned. He had been so convinced Sam was just another one of those traitors. That was a hard theory to hold on to when he saw him now. “Help me get him to my tent?”

“No.” Dean snorted. “No, I’m going back to bed in your tent and you two are going to fix whatever the hell you broke.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Gabriel managed a smile at his friend. “You’re right as usual.”

“I know.” Dean called back, already on his way.

“Shit.” Gabriel sat cross-legged next to Sam. “Sam.” Neither of them knew what to say, but what was there to say. Sam felt naked in front of Gabriel like this, like even his skin had failed him. Gabriel knew about the cutting back when he had been Lucifer’s. Gabriel knew what it meant. Sam had failed him. What could Sam say to convey how sorry he was? The knife said it all. “This might hurt, I’m sorry.” 

Sam hadn’t even noticed the bag of supplies. “I’ve had to moonlight as a healer and a doctor in all my years.” Gabriel talked as he cleaned the fresh wound before he started to stitch it up. Sam gasped, closing his eyes. He had cut more deeply than he had thought. The numbness wavered and Sam shranked further into himself. It was one thing to fail a master, it was another thing entirely to have that master take care of him afterwards. He felt raw. “I’m sorry for how I handled things between us.” Gabriel waded into more dangerous territory. “You probably don’t want me here, seeing how much you’re hurting right now.” Sam didn’t tell him, but he was right. “Good slaves hide their pain, their humanity, but you must know you’re far more than a slave to me.”

Gabriel’s words were more soothing than Sam cared to admit. “Dean would say I’m paranoid.” Gabriel admitted. “And you’ve probably picked up on the fact I don’t trust easily.” Sam had. “Hey, can you open your eyes please?” Sam didn’t miss the note of pleading in his general’s voice. “The needle part is done.” A gracious out. Sam slowly opened his eyes, cautiously peering up at his master. “There he is.” Gabriel smiled sadly down at him. “How are you, Sam?”

“Sore.” Sam grunted. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. “I’m sorry.” Sam bit his lip. “I didn’t know.”

“I know, sweetheart. And I’m sorry I thought you were like them.” Gabriel’s hand reached for him before he pulled it back. “Can I--?”

“Please.” Sam sniffled. It had taken all of him to initiate something between them. He didn’t know how to cross that distance again after all this. No, this time he needed Gabriel to come find him. Gabriel had him sit in between his legs as he finished bandaging Sam’s leg. He had cut almost the whole length of his inner thigh. It was gruesome in a sad way.

“I’m not him.” Sam tensed. He leaned into Gabriel cautiously as if he expected the general to throw him to the ground for daring to touch him. “Sam, I’m not him.” Sam was probably expecting that. He had expected punishment from Gabriel when Gordon and his friends had done more than enough to both of them. “I’m not Lucifer.” Gabriel brought his arms around the slave’s shoulders, praying that the day Sam saw himself as more than a slave would come quickly. Sam’s defense didn’t survive the gentle, reassuring touch. He hid his face in Gabriel’s neck and cried.

Gabriel let him. He needed to let it out. He had probably been expecting the worst. Gabriel felt bad. He had shut down, shut Sam out, because he thought Sam was being used to get to him. He could tell now that Sam hadn’t been a pawn in the council’s games. No, Sam was his own man. He had just wanted to know.

“I don’t know why I asked.” Sam wiped his face. He was exhausted, leaning against Gabriel like he might just fall asleep there. His body was heavy against Gabriel’s, but it felt right. “I felt hope I could change too someday.”

“Oh, Sam.” Gabriel’s face turned towards him, his forehead pressing against Sam’s, his breath warm on Sam’s lips. “I fucked this up, not you. I’m so, so sorry.” Sam opened his eyes when he felt something wet on his cheek. He frowned. His general was crying? He raised his hand and wiped his cheeks carefully. Gabriel kissed him, an apology and all his regret at once. It tasted bittersweet and Sam took it all, kissing him back, tasting like forgiveness and second chances. 

“I want you.” Sam whispered. “Despite my training, it doesn’t matter if you were born a general or if you clawed your way up to this.” He laid his hand on Gabriel’s bare chest. “I just want you.” 

“Sam.” Gabriel whispered, cradling the other man close. “I clawed, okay? I clawed my way up from the mud.”

“Okay.” Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. “I was raised my entire life to be less than a person always. To not be real, to take it all and just keep giving.” He bit his lip before pressing another kiss to Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel who was taking all of him in and still somehow amazed with what he saw. “And then I was taught that I was better than other slaves because I was good and not rebellious.” He scoffed a little. “And then the rebellion took me, and I was so angry because I was better than all of you because I had served a man who used me for as long as I can remember.” 

Gabriel closed his eyes at that reminder. He hated that Sam had been abused for so long. “I thought I would never change and then Dean found me and brought me to you.” Sam had to smile. “I started changing as soon as I met you. You understood me. You didn’t judge me. You let me have all my opinions and judgments and stayed consistent even when everything was changing. You let me feel good.” Sam kissed Gabriel softly. “And for knowing that you had to claw your way up to where you are now, well, when you fuck me, I’ll still be under a man who’s better than me.” He grinned as Gabriel made a soft sound at that reassurance.

Knowing that Gabriel had been insecure endeared him to Sam even more. Gabriel’s nose bumped against his cheek and Sam turned to receive the kiss Gabriel gave him. He loved how Gabriel kissed him, like he was special, like Gabriel adored him. Sam adored Gabriel in return, kissing him back deeply. They stayed like that for a few minutes, exchanging kisses gently in the light on Dean’s one candle. Sam yawned, relaxing even more in Gabriel’s embrace. The day and the night had caught up to him finally, exhaustion weighing him down, even if his heart felt light with happiness.

“Come on.” Gabriel helped him up and into Dean’s bed. Gabriel curled around him, wrapping them in a blanket. “Rest, Sam. I will be here when you wake up.”

“Gabriel.” Sam murmured, finding his place in the man’s arms before he fell asleep, utterly worn out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: war- kind of and slavery. The rebellion camp gets gassed and taken prisoner. Also weird sex between Sam and Gabriel, I would say bordering non-con though consent is given... neither of them are initiating it.

Gabriel wasn’t there when Sam woke up. Sam didn’t know where he was when he woke up. He had fallen asleep in Gabriel’s arms in Dean’s tent. The rebellion had been camping in the foothills of the mountains, almost home to hear Dean tell it. This wasn’t the mountains. Those were looming in the distance. Sam’s head was pounding as he raised himself from the dry sand. Sand? He squinted in the bright sunlight, looking around. 

They weren’t in the mountains anymore. They weren’t in the rebellion anymore either. They were in the desert.

“Slave!” And a whip snapped. Sam jumped, but there was nowhere to go. His hands were tied to the fence behind him. He was in a pen with about twenty other slaves, some who looked familiar. Sam groaned, leaning his head back. His head hurt so bad.

“They gassed the camp.” The slave next to him whispered. “It will wear off.”

“Who?”

“The masters. The council betrayed us, they gave away our location. They’re marching on the main camp now.”

“No.” Sam protested.

“Huh. You didn’t strike me as a rebellion-lover, but then you were pretty wrapped up in the poster child for rebellion there.”

“Where is he?” Sam cast wild eyes around looking for Gabriel.

“No one knows. The masters and the council have been after him for some time. They’ve probably got him trussed up somewhere too.” A master was approaching, looking for something, so they quieted down.

“Thanks.” Sam whispered. He kept his head down as more masters approached their pen. From what he could tell, there were hundreds of pens like the ones he was in. It was like being in a slave market… oh fuck, they were in a slave market except they were all the precious pieces of the rebellion going to the highest bidder. From what Sam knew of most of the slaves in the rebellion, they’d rather die than be slaves again. But from what he could see, most of them were just quiet. 

“Pull that one out.” One of the masters was pointing at him, skin as dark as Gordon’s. Sam hoped that was where the comparison ended. Guards untied him and hauled him to his feet. Sam winced as blood started flowing. His leg fucking hurt now. “What happened there?” The man pointed to Sam’s bandaged leg. 

“I don’t know. He had it when we caught him.”

“I wasn’t asking you.” The man turned his eyes on Sam. “What happened? You may speak.”

“Thank you, master.” Sam ducked his head down. That was as close as he was getting to a bow in his current position being held in place by two guards. “I failed a master.”

“So you got cut.” 

“Yes, master.”

“I’m not your master, kid.”

“But you’re shopping.” Sam offered a small smile even though one of the guards yanked him back for his boldness. 

“Tell me this.” The man leaned forward. He was intrigued, Sam could see it in his eyes. “How were you a slave in the rebellion?”

“I didn’t want to be freed.” The words were bitter now, but Sam said them without flinching. “A general took pity on me.”

“General Gabriel?” There was a gleam in the man’s eyes.

“Yes.” Sam blinked. This man knew where his general was. 

“Who did you serve before that?” The guards turned Sam around, revealing his back and the scars Lucifer had carved there. The dragon made of scars usually gave it away. “Lucifer.” The man breathed out. “Well, shit. That makes you higher ranking than me, kid. I’ll take him.” Sam was shackled and handed over to his new master’s guards. “What’s your name?”

“Sam.”

“Is that what they both called you?” Sam nodded.

“It’s my name.” It was. It had followed him from wherever he was born, from whoever had given birth to him. It was probably the only thing that was truly his own. 

“Then you’ll keep it here. We won’t be in the desert long. We’ll be going back to the plains soon enough now that we have our prize.” 

“Oh.” Sam nodded even though he didn’t know what that meant. 

“I am Victor. I’m from the House Henrikson.” His master introduced himself. “I do all right for myself. I was promoted in a hurry when most of the generals were murdered.” 

“Congratulations, master.” 

“You’re funny.” Victor chuckled. “And you’re smart. Your training shows and is appreciated.” Sam ducked his head down again. “I need you to do something for me, Sam.”

“Anything, master.”

“I need you to identify General Gabriel.”

“How?”

“Well, we think we have him. We’ve been interrogating him for almost a day but he hasn’t cracked.”

“Okay…”

“I think he’s just a slave in disguise.” Victor said. “I think the real general got away. They’re going to kill this man unless I can prove he’s not who they think he is.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Fuck him.”

“What?” Sam swallowed hard.

“A well-trained slave such as yourself would never dare touch a high-ranking general in such a way, forget a master.” Victor smiled. “To initiate pleasure? You would never dream of such an insult.” Sam nodded, swallowing hard. The rebellion had changed him, had sneaked inside his veins while he stared at Gabriel.

“And if he’s General Gabriel?” Sam dared to ask.

“Be the subservient, fawning bitch your trainers wanted you to be. You think you can handle that?”

“Yes.” Sam bit his lip. Victor stepped over to him, invading his space.

“Good boy.” And then he kissed Sam gently, his tongue tracing Sam’s lips. Sam let him in, blocking the part of his mind that screamed this new master wasn’t Gabriel. “You won’t fail me.” Victor gave him a look that Sam didn’t understand. He trained his gaze on the hot sand under his feet. “Bring him to my tent and make him look presentable.” Victor ordered. “Then bring him before the others. We have a trial to attend.”

Sam was brought before the gathering half an hour later. He looked better than he had that morning, oiled and dressed for the desert climate. He was covered and yet revealed all at once.

“Master.” He laid himself prostrate on the sand in front of Victor.

“Sam.” There was amusement in his new master’s voice. “As you can see, Sam is my new slave.”

“He bears the mark of the dragon. He might be the only survivor of Lucifer’s house.” Another man whispered.

“He’s been well-trained.” Victor said dryly. “He’ll know if this man is who we think he is or not.”

“How?”

“He also served under General Gabriel of the rebellion.”

“They kept him as a slave?!”

“I’d keep him.” A woman added on in a tone that implied all that she wasn’t saying. Sam’s skin crawled ever so slightly.

“Just look at him.” Victor praised. “He is the epitome of a perfect slave. Even the rebellion couldn’t let all that training go to waste.” Sam stayed put, letting them admire him and covet him until his new master had enough. “Up, Sam, we have a trial to finish.” Sam rose carefully, attracting more attention and admiration now that the front of him was on display. 

“Goddamn, Victor, you lucked out with this one.” Sam heard one of the other generals comment as he stepped up to the dais.

“I’ll have a fine evening once this is all over with.” Victor responded with a polite smile. “Sam, the man in question?”

Sam stared into the eyes of the man he thought he might be falling in love with. Gabriel was there all right, bound to a post. He was bloody and bruised, half-naked. He stared at Sam, his defiance clear on his face, even if his surprise showed for a fraction. Sam stepped closer, examining his lover carefully before turning back to Victor and shaking his head.

“What?!” The other generals reacted violently. “I was sure we caught him this time.”

“Sam.” Victor gestured. Gabriel was cut from the post. “If you would.” Sam held out his hand as his master handed him a vial of oil. “You don’t have to hurt him. Just prove it’s not him.” Sam stared at the oil and then back at his new master. 

“Of course.” He shrugged off the sheer coat he had been dressed in. He slicked his cock up, willing it to get hard, before he nudged a finger inside of Gabriel.

“S-sam.” Gabriel whispered. He was trying to crawl away, but Sam pulled him back by his hips. He waited for the slight nod of Gabriel’s head before he started to fuck him, unable to coax himself into full hardness. Hopefully, it was enough of a show to save them both. Some of the generals watched for the show that it was, but most of them turned back to the issue at hand. General Gabriel had once again escaped them.

“Let me save you.” Sam whispered in his ear as they all turned away. He hadn’t come, neither of them had, but with Sam’s balls long gone, there was a definite lack of seman in Gabriel’s ass. 

“Bring them to my tent.” Victor waved a hand towards his guards. “Clean up the little one and get them settled.”

Sam and Gabriel were led away. Well, Sam was led away while Gabriel was carried. They were brought back to Victor’s tent which was the biggest tent Sam had ever seen. There were multiple rooms, most of which Sam hadn’t seen yet. They were brought into the room with a large bathtub. It was filled with hot water and soapy bubbles. Gabriel was deposited inside and Sam was left alone to get it on his own.

“Call us when you’re done.” The last guard to leave said. “Ring the bell there.” He pointed to the table covered in oils and soaps. “Let us know if you need help with him.”

“Thank you.” Sam bowed his head. Once they left, he hurried to get into the tub. He had to moan at the delicious sharpness of the hot water. It had been so long since he had bathed in such luxury. 

“All I had to give you was the cold mountain streams.” Gabriel murmured. Sam gathered him up in his arms, hugging him tightly. 

“Are you okay?” Sam didn’t want to think about what he had just done to the general who wasn’t looking very commanding right now. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sam.” Gabriel kissed him gently. “You saved me.” He shook his head. “No apologies. We do what we have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think of Victor?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sam and Gabe have sex with their new master as bordering non-con as that is.... there is consent even with the power imbalance.

Gabriel let Sam bathe him, washing him thoroughly, from his hair to his toes. “The hot water does feel good.” He admitted. “Not that I’ve ever really experienced it back in the mines.” Sam held him close, content to soak with him. “Say something, Sam.” Gabriel joked. “I just revealed my tragic backstory.”

“You’re my hero.” In the hierarchy of slaves, a well-trained sex slave was at the top as were the also well-trained bodyguard slaves. At the bottom were field hands and under them were the slaves sent to the mines. They were the most expendable. Millions of men and women who died in the mountains they were sent to. The mines were dangerous, usually killing more than they gave us, but the masters thought the cost was worth it. “How’d you get out?”

“A cave-in.” Gabriel shivered. “It killed most of the people in my group. I dug myself out and I ran. When I discovered the rebellion, I joined as a free man.” He didn’t mention the people he tried to save and failed. 

“That’s why you’re so strong.” Sam ran his fingers along Gabriel’s spine. “You’re made of mountains.” Gabriel made some kind of noise in response, fingers smoothing along Sam’s stomach. 

“We’re running out of time for this.” He warned.

“I’m a sex slave, Gabriel.” Sam said dryly. His eyes widened when he said his lover’s name out loud. “Fuck.” He glanced around. “I’m sorry.” 

“Call me Max.” Gabriel responded with tight lips, not daring to look around. “At least until we’re free of this place. “What were you saying?”

“I’m a sex slave, Max.” Sam tried out the pseudonym, not noticing the expression on Gabriel’s face when he said it. “I’m going to be touched a lot and if you’re being included in Victor’s household, I have a feeling we’ll be touching a lot.”

“Sam and Max.” Victor purred from the doorway. “After that touching performance by the pole today, I can say I feel like a lucky man coming home tonight.”

“Master.” Sam rose from the water.

“Stay.” Victor started to shed his robes. “I’m coming in, kittens. And we’re going to get better acquainted, the three of us.” He winked at Gabriel before leaning over the tub to kiss Sam. “Do you think we can manage to share him, little one?”

“I don’t think I have a say in this, m-master.” Gabriel stammered.

“Of course you do. I’m not like other masters.” Victor climbed into the tub with them, settling into the hot water. “He’s hot, you’re cute, and I’ve been horny of late in this godforsaken desert hunting ghosts.” 

“O-okay.” Gabriel looked down.

“Max.” Victor pulled him close. “This won’t be all bad. It’s just for a short time.” Sam frowned.

“You’re not taking us back with you.” Victor pressed a wet finger to Sam’s lips and shook his head.

“You two will be heading towards the mountains while it’s safe.” He said quietly. “I know who you are.” He looked at Gabriel at that. “I’m a supporter.” Sam’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Victor pulled Gabriel in for a kiss. “Too bad I can’t brag about what I’m doing right now.” His hand trailed down the general’s kiss. “But what can I say? I’m a lover not a fighter.” He kissed Gabriel again, his hand dipping below his waist. “May I?” He trailed a finger over Gabriel’s cock which twitched slightly at the touch. 

“I don’t know what to think.” Gabriel’s eyes were wide too. He nodded, almost imperceptibly, for Victor to continue his exploration. He may have been a free man for years now, but he still knew not to refuse a master outright. 

“What can I say? I’m a fan.” Victor grinned, using his teeth along Gabriel’s neck. “Sam, are you jealous yet?”

“Yea.” Sam cleared his throat. He had been staring at Gabriel the whole time, at the blush that was spreading from his chest to his face. 

“I knew you were lovers.” Victor said smugly. “No one fucks a stranger that carefully.” He licked at Gabriel’s collarbone, satisfied by the sound Gabriel made at that. “Does Sam know who Max is?”

“Do you?” Gabriel raised his head.

“You tried to save him from the mines.” Victor responded. “He went back to his masters and broke your heart in the process. Am I right?” Sam didn’t like the forlorn look on Gabriel’s face before he smirked.

“Not even close.”

“I know.” Victor smirked right back. “That was Oslo. He told me all about a slave named Max who made it and who tried to take as many others as he could. The shackles of the mind were stronger than Max anticipated. Max who had never worn such shackles. He had always wanted to be free.” Gabriel frowned, pursing his lips together. Victor’s hand grasped his cock and he shuddered. “And now Max is in my bathtub, letting me touch him, because once again he’s given his heart to a man who only knows what it’s like to be a slave.” Gabriel glanced over at Sam, an uneasy expression on his face. “Only this time, this one likes you enough back.”

“Oslo loved me in his own way.”

“Sure.” Victor agreed. “But we both know Oslo took one too many hits to the head to ever try something new. When he served my father, he was barely functioning after his time in the mines. He remembered you. He talked about you endlessly. It’s what led to the loss of his tongue.” Gabriel pushed Victor away, causing water to splash against the edge. “Careful, Max, we’re walking a fine line here.”

“You were Max.” Sam realized.

“That’s not my name!” Gabriel snapped. “Not anymore.” He drew in a ragged breath, hanging over the edge of the tub. “Oslo made his choice.”

“And Sam made his when he saved your sorry ass.” Victor rubbed Gabriel’s ass cheeks. He grabbed some oil from the table, probing around until he found Gabriel’s entrance. “You took it like a man who knew his place once upon a time.” Gabriel groaned as Victor stroked his cock with one hand and penetrated him with the fingers of his other hand. “Oslo!” He called. Sam and Gabriel both tensed and Victor laughed at them both. “Don’t worry. He can’t talk.”

A slight but tall man walked in and Sam had a sinking feeling in his stomach that Gabriel had a type. He squinted at Gabriel before he lit up. He scampered over and hugged Gabriel tightly, mouthing ‘Max.’ Gabriel flinched, but he hugged Oslo back. “Go away, Oslo. You’ll get to play catch up with him later.” Victor ordered as he added another finger to Gabriel’s ass. Oslo noticed and backed away quickly, suddenly pale. 

“What’d you do to him?” Gabriel asked.

“I trained most of the crazy out of him.” Victor shrugged. “Sam, are you feeling left out?”

“This was not how I saw the evening going, master.” Sam answered demurely.

“I thought now.” Victor grinned. “I’m very unorthodox.” He added another finger to Gabriel. He was testing them. Sam knew that. But he didn’t know how to pass. Everything felt so muddled and thick. Victor’s hands were in the water, moving to Gabriel’s hips. He moved him up, impaling him on his cock. Gabriel made a choking sound, but then he bit his lip so hard that Sam saw blood. “Suck him, Sam. Show him just how well you were trained.”

Sam was just grateful for something to focus on. He wanted to make this feel good for Gabriel, ease the transition for him. They were going to have to play their parts to make it out of this desert. They were going to have to pay their parts to make it out of this tent.

After they both spent the night in Victor’s bed, Sam had Gabriel in his bed. Victor had been very generous with lube, but they both were feeling pretty raw. Sam’s bed was comfortable, but it didn’t feel right until Gabriel sneaked in to join him. They had permission, but still, Gabriel had to be defiant until the end

“Max was what my last master named me.” He broke the silence between them. They had been lying there for some time, Sam’s head on his back as if Sam could shield him from the horrors of being a slave again, of seeing Oslo again. “It never suited me. I called myself Gabriel since I was a boy and once I was free, I made sure the world knew my name, my real name, the name I gave myself.” 

“Gabriel.” Sam said it out loud, softly. “You can use another name while we’re here.”

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “It’s good to remember even if it hurts.” He sighed. “I tried so hard. I struggled so much. And I did really well for a long time, but look at me now, Sam. A slave again.”

“Not for long. Victor is going to free us.”

“I doubt it.” Gabriel grumbled. “What does he get from helping us? Nothing. If he turns me in, his career is set in gold. He will go down in history as a hero. He’s not going to free us.”

“He might still surprise you.” 

“Goodnight, Sam. It’s been a long day.”

“Goodnight.” Sam replied softly. He didn’t know how to be in this role with Gabriel. He needed to listen to Victor and he needed to keep Gabriel safe. He wasn’t sure how to do that. He wasn’t completely sure why his loyalty was so firm to Gabriel. He had been trained to obey the most powerful man in the room and that wasn’t Gabriel right now. 

“Sam.” Victor called and Gabriel sighed as Sam started to get up. He turned over on his back and looked up at Sam as he untangled himself from Gabriel. 

“I’ll be back.” Sam didn’t try to kiss Gabriel although he wanted to. Gabriel had been through enough today.

“Do you want me to go back to my bed?” Gabriel asked.

“No.” Sam ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. “No, I don’t, but you can do as you like. You always do.” He smiled tentatively. Gabriel looked haunted in the faint candlelight. “We will get through this.” He promised. “One day, one night, at a time.”

“Okay.” Gabriel reached up and caught Sam’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I’ll be here.” They both paused, remembering the last time he had promised to be somewhere. “Barring another attack.” He joked lamely, pressing his lips together.”

“Rest.” Sam soothed. “I’ll return once I can.” Gabriel nodded, rolling back over. Sam tucked him in, squeezing his shoulder before he made his way to where Victor was waiting. “Sorry for the delay, master.” Sam knelt on the floor like an obedient slave should.

“How’s he holding up?”

“He’s tired.”

“He’s not going to last in this charade.” Victor frowned. “It exhausts him. It’s telling. It’s going to give him away.”

“What do you want me to do?” Sam was feeling helpless. Powerless. Like he couldn’t control the things that were happening around him. He felt like a slave.

“Who do you need to get you to the mountains?”

“Dean.” Sam breathed. “Green eyes. Fighter. Scars around his neck from a collar.”

“I think I know him. He’s been causing trouble down in the pens.” Victor smirked. “Looks like I’ll be up to three kittens by tomorrow. You two up for a stroll to fetch Dean? I think he’ll come more quietly when he sees who I have in my claws.”

“Whatever you wish, master.” Sam answered politely.

“Go rest with him, Sam. I miss your spirit.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I want to help.”

“Why?”

“I don’t agree with slavery.” Sam’s heart leapt in his throat at such a dangerous statement uttered out loud by a master, even by one who said it so quietly. “It bothers me. I would rather that all men and women were free. Happy?”

“It’s not my place, master.”

“But the master of your heart planted doubt at my words.”

“He’s rarely wrong.”

“He is about me. I can be cruel. I can have my fun. But you three will be free before the week is out, have no doubts. I know the legacy I want to have, Sam, and it’s to have one that’s far different from my father’s.”

“Gab-- Max inspired you.” Sam realized. “Hearing his story did something to you.”

“You could say that.” Victor scrutinized Sam before dismissing him with a wave. “You’re very perceptive.”

“I was trained to be that way.”

“No, it’s more than that.” Victor shook his head. “Off with you. My walks can be taxing for unrested slaves.” There was a faint warning to his rich tones. “I’ll send help to ready the two of you in the morning.” Sam bowed. “Go back to him. He needs you more than he’ll let you know. We free men are proud men sometimes.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sam found it easy to return to his bed with Gabriel waiting for him there. The other man was already asleep and so Sam slipped under the fine covers and wrapped himself around Gabriel. He’d keep him safe the best way he knew how. He smiled in the dark to himself, that despite how the day had gone, he was somehow where he had wanted to be back in the rebellion. He wanted to be with Gabriel.

That realization hurt, like the mountain streams over the injuries Gordon and his friends had given him those months ago. When had his heart left his body and gone to be with Gabriel? The most dangerous thing for a slave was to be in love. It left slaves vulnerable, easily exploited, and foolish. He was supposed to give his heart to his master, but not like this, not like they were equals, not like Gabriel could love him back. Tears pricked Sam’s eyes and he scrunched them shut, letting the tears slip down his cheeks. He wouldn’t say anything to the other man, especially not when they were both slaves to Victor. But he’d make sure Gabriel survived this and that they escaped. That he could do. Victor was attracted to him. He could take the heat and the attention off of Gabriel.

“Master?”

“Yes, Sam?” It was early morning and Gabriel was still sleeping. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Victor sipped his coffee, already intrigued.

“Can-- Can you fuck me more than you do… Max?” Victor studied the sex slave, curious about his motivations. His eyes were downcast, his neck stretched. He was beautiful-- gorgeous really with his long hair and pretty eyes. And that body-- Victor had no problems being attracted to that body. Sam was strong from hard work and learning how to fight in the rebellion. It had given him bulk that most sex slaves didn’t have-- bulk that Victor found more than appealing. Victor just also liked the rush of power play Gabriel gave him. Gabriel was more than the sad slave Max and while Victor had proof… he wouldn’t play that card yet. He’d wait until he was fucking the smaller man again.

“I can give you more attention if that’s what you like.” Victor gripped Sam’s chin. “I think something can definitely be arranged.” Sam’s relief came out hot and fast, a sharp exhale.

“Thank you, master.”

“You’re welcome, pet. Now let’s get you ready for the day.” Victor could be very literal sometimes… and taking his kittens for a walk was something he was indeed very literal about as he handed over two harnesses, two collars, and two sets of golden cat ears. “Do your make up nicely. Cat eyes and everything.” He winked. “Help Max with his.” He handed over two more things. “Stay open for me, babies.” Sam swallowed, looking at the butt plugs in his hand. One had a tail dangling from it, while the other was simply decorated to look like a gem on the end. Both of them would be humiliating for Gabriel-- “Is everything all right?” Victor asked. 

“Yes, master.” Sam bowed his head and hurried back to Gabriel. “Wake up.” He kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “We need to start getting ready.” Gabriel came to with a start, wide eyes looking all around. “You’re safe.” Sam stroked his hair gently. “It’s just me. It’s just Sam.”

“How did you live like this?” Gabriel asked roughly, getting up from the comfortable bed and resting on his knees. 

“It was all I knew.” Sam gave him a shy smile. “Before I met you.”

“Sorry how that turned out.” Gabriel frowned, looking away. Sam was confused by that. Was Gabriel not happy they met? 

“We need to get ready.” Sam gently reminded him. “Master has provided us with outfits for today’s walk.” Gabriel’s sigh said everything he didn’t as he picked at the items Victor had given Sam. 

“I’ll take this one.” He held up the gemstone buttplug. “Slightly less embarrassing.” He cracked a smile, one that definitely did not reach his eyes. “Just for the week?” He was trying to be brave and Sam appreciated that. He returned the fake smile with a real one, squeezing Gabriel’s arm. “Wanna put it in for me?” Gabriel handed it to him.

“You’ve got it.” Sam oiled it up and made sure it was nestled securely inside of Gabriel before putting in his own. “Does the tail look all right?”

“I don’t know how the hell you are managing to pull that off.” Gabriel grumbled, but the sudden light in his eyes made Sam feel a little bit better inside. Gabriel still wanted him and like he had said… he was very bad at giving in to his desires. Gabriel still wanted him. That was all that mattered. They could get through this. Sam would get him back to his rebellion… and maybe after that… Gabriel would have time for Sam. Maybe Gabriel would want Sam back.

Sam moved quickly doing their make-up first and then dressing the both of them. They were completely on display and the whole camp was going to see them for what they currently were: Victor’s sex slave. 

“Oh, my kittens look so good.” Sam blinked at the flash of the camera and the praise. “I brought your leashes. Now make sure you keep up with me even though you are to stay on your hands and knees at all times, okay?”

“Yes, master.” Sam replied quickly, elbowing Gabriel to attention.

“Yes, master.” It was partially sighed but somehow still respectful. 

“No speaking in public and no standing. You may tug gently on your leashes if you need something, all right?” Victor’s eyes crinkled up and Sam realized that the man genuinely enjoyed this, enjoyed them. He wasn’t trying to be cruel or unusual. This was what he liked. Sam could work with that. He could trust in that. He could follow those rules.

“Yes, master.” Sam pressed his lips together, keeping still as Victor attached the leashes to their harnesses. 

“You boys look so pretty.” It was a quick touch, a pushing of hair behind his ear, but Sam knew in that moment Victor was truly impressed. His chest swelled with pride, feeling warm inside. Gabriel gave him a weird look, pressing against his side. Gabriel was feeling uncertain about all of this, but looking over at Sam, he realized he was going through this alone. Sam was already in his headspace which was concerning and relieving all at the same time. Sam was okay. He would have no problems going through with this. Gabriel now needed to focus on himself and get himself through this. 

He could do this. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

Gabriel was wrong. He was so very wrong. This was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. To act on the end of a leash, pretending Victor was the reason he even wanted to breathe… He was going to be sick when this was all over. Gabriel didn’t know how Sam did it. They were down by the slave pens right now, Sam acting aloof and indifferent, eyes trained on Victor. Gabriel was more sulky, eyes darting around, looking for possible attacks. They worked together for some reason, Gabriel thought he made Sam stand out even more. And being near Sam like this, well, Sam made him realize what a lucky son of a bitch he was. Sam was gorgeous, even like this, despite this even. Victor got a lot of comments about Sam and sweet Sam shouldered all their gazes like he was charmed.

Maybe he was. Gabriel didn’t know what was going on in Sam’s head. He just knew he had a lot more respect for sex slaves by the time Dean showed up.

“Sam.” Dean breathed, his eyes darting over to Gabriel nervously. Gabriel bit the inside of his lip, suddenly nervous. Sam was unflappable, but Dean could give him away. 

“Max.” Gabriel pointed to himself. “I’m Max.”

“D-Dean.” Dean didn’t fight as Victor had Sam outfit him right there on the side of the path. Victor attached Dean’s leash and then there were three. Sam and Dean drew a lot of attention, all of it positive, until the three ‘kittens’ heard one of the slaves laughing as they walked back to Victor’s tent.

“Well, isn’t that just perfect? The whore is back where he belongs and he brought his friends with him.” Sam’s lip trembled at Gordon’s grating tone. He tugged on his leash cautiously and Victor stopped immediately. He knelt between Sam and Gordon, blocking his charge from the slave mocking him.

“What’s going on, kitten?”

“I just want him to stop.” Sam’s eyes were pleading. “He’s been fucking with me ever since the rebellion took me.”

“Fucking with you how, sweetheart?” Dean and Gabriel exchanged looks as Sam hesitantly revealed his sordid history with Gordon. He told Victor things that Gabriel didn’t know about. Things he wished he had known sooner. He would have been less lenient with what had happened with Sam. “Oh, no, well that won’t do.” Victor sympathized. “Let’s even the score a little, what do you say?” Sam’s eyes darkened, but he still looked over his shoulder, looking for Gabriel’s and Dean’s reactions. Dean looked stunned and Gabriel looked worried. 

“Please.” Sam turned away.

“Sam.” Gabriel said softly. Revenge made sense. Gabriel got it, but they also needed to play it safe.

“What do you want me to do to him?” Sam peered around Victor, meeting Gordon’s sneer head on. 

“I want him to know what it feels like.” Sam responded after a minute. “And then I want him to lose his balls.”

“Sam!” Gabriel was horrified. 

“You had your chance to bring him to justice.” Sam retorted, refusing to meet Gabriel’s amber eyes. “I’m not wasting mine.” It stung. Gabriel couldn’t lie. Sam’s words stung a lot. 

“If that’s what you need to heal.” He managed. 

“No talking.” Victor reached over and smacked Gabriel on the side of the head. “Sam’s the exception right now. I’ll punish you later.” Victor reached over to caress the side of Sam’s face. “I don’t like seeing you sad, kitten. I’ll make sure he gets what he deserves. We can watch together. How would you like that?”

“I’d like that very much, master.” Sam answered softly. “Thank you.”

“I like that my kittens have claws.” Victor chuckled. He rose and turned to the man running the pen Gordon was in. “Have him delivered to the council meeting tonight. We’ll be needing his services.”

“What did you do?” Gordon yelled at Sam. He struggled to rise, spitting in Sam’s direction. Victor raised an eyebrow and a nearby guard struck Gordon in the face. 

“Come on, kittens. We have a new friend to get acquainted with. Sam, thank you for mentioning Dean. He’s very pretty and the two of you together, well, I think it would look very nice. What do you think?” The ‘kittens’ all nodded, Sam running against Victor’s legs ever so slightly. Victor smiled down at him and Sam felt his chest swell with pride yet again. Goddamnit, his training was so wasted in the rebellion. Maybe Gabriel would think twice about not using him when they got out of here and back where they belonged.

Maybe Gordon would leave him alone. 

Maybe Sam would stop feeling so powerless all the time. He blinked back tears that seemed to come out of nowhere. Gordon had made him feel worthless. He had made him feel unsafe even when he had been protected by Gabriel. Sam didn’t know how to forgive Gordon for that. Maybe Gordon getting his wouldn’t make him feel better in the long run of things, but it made him feel better right now. 

Now if how Gabriel had looked at him when he had asked for Gordon’s judgment wouldn’t bother him so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Victor was a very thorough master. Sam appreciated that about him. He asked them to do things and they did them and Victor made sure they were okay during and afterwards. 

“Harnesses off, babies. I need to make sure they didn’t chafe.” Sam was always the first to obey, then Gabriel would follow his lead, and now Dean followed Gabriel’s. “Mmm.” Victor rubbed a red spot under Gabriel’s arm. “Next time tell me, kitten, and we can adjust it.”

“I didn’t want to get smacked again for talking.” Gabriel glowered up at Victor. He was already in trouble. He never had been very good at listening to orders.

“There are other ways.” Victor raised an eyebrow. “And don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten your punishment. I’m actually looking forward to it.” Gabriel didn’t bother to hide his glare, something that made Victor laugh. “I’m glad I found you three. I like a little spirit.” He turned his attention to Dean. “And you…” He smiled. “Welcome to my tent. My name is Victor and I’m your new master for the week.” Dean cocked his head slightly as Sam came carefully behind him. He ran his hands over Dean’s stomach who stiffened. 

“I can’t.” He whispered, his eyes going wide. “I’m sorry, I can’t go back to this.” His breathing was growing more and more shallow by the second. Victor took his head in his hands.

“Breathe, Dean.” He counseled. “Listen, I promise you. Whatever kind of masters you had before me… I’m nothing like them. I’m not going to hurt you. If we sleep together, it will feel good. It won’t hurt and it won’t feel shameful, okay?” Dean nodded mutely, leaning back against Sam. Sam unbuckled his harness. He felt for Dean. He didn’t know all of Dean’s story, but now, if he had to guess, he’d guess that Dean knew a thing or two about being a sex slave. Huh. He never would have guessed based on how Dean acted back in the rebellion.

But then again, Dean kept to himself. He had friends, but he seemed about as trusting as Gabriel. Dean let Sam undress him, swallowing hard. He had been wearing shorts in the pen, something Victor had allowed to stay for the walk back, but now they were around his ankles as he carefully stepped out of them. 

Victor was watching even if he wasn’t being obvious about it.

“He’s not lying.” Sam told him. “He believes in a lot of lube.” Sam kept his voice quiet. Gabriel was sort of watching them, sort of not, sitting on the floor. He was hunched over on himself in the corner. Both Sam and Dean knew he was nervous about what his punishment would be, so they let him be. “And he expects to be obeyed, but he takes his time.”

“It’s just a lot.” Dean’s voice cracked. “I was free two days ago.” Sam rubbed his back gently. He didn’t quite understand it, but he knew enough to know Dean was dealing with grief. “I don’t want to be a slave again.”

“It’s just for the week.” Sam whispered. “Victor’s going to help us get back to the rebellion. He knows about-- Max.” Sam nodded towards gabriel. “He helped me save him. He was captured and they were hurting him.”

“That explains his appearance.”

“Yea, those didn’t come from being under Victor.” Sam huffed. “Sorry. I didn’t think about how that looked. No wonder you were feeling how you were feeling.”

“The masters I had, Sam… They weren’t kind. They wanted to break me when they fucked me. They liked it. Sex was never good.”

“We’ll take it slow.” Sam promised. “You’ll probably get paired up with me.”

“Okay.” Dean let out a slow breath of relief. “That will help.”

“Really?”

“Yea, we’re friends.” Dean smiled tentatively. “And you know what you’re doing.”

“Thank you for the confidence.” Sam returned the smile shyly. He was absolutely not going to think about how Dean was one of the first people Gabriel told him was off limits. Gabriel might have to watch them fuck and Sam didn’t want to think about that too much. He was definitely going to be breaking a direct order. 

“Sam?”

“It’s just that Gabriel told me not to sleep with you when I first joined him.” Sam had to smile. “And well, that’s probably going to happen.”

“Oh, shit.” But Dean laughed softly. “Now what?” He shrugged, looking around. Victor was watching them more openly.

“Bathtime, kittens. Make sure you clean the make-up off before you get in the tub.” Victor turned away. He seemed to be easing Dean into this and for that Sam was grateful. “We will be having guests tomorrow, so I want to get you all in the right frame of mind tonight.”

“Who is coming, master?”

“Some of my general friends have expressed jealousy at my good fortune. So I’ve decided to share to avoid suspicion.”

“Yes, master.” Sam ducked his head down so that he could hide how he felt about that. He felt nervous. Lucifer never shared him and neither did Gabriel. Gordon, however--

“It won’t be like with Gordon.” Victor knelt by Sam. He helped Sam clean his face carefully before he kissed the tall man. “I will still be in control.”

“Okay.” Victor lingered, kissing him a little longer. Sam kissed him back, his head spinning. He was still scared, but he knew better than to keep talking about it. His master had spoken and he would obey.

“We will also be taking a sample of each of you’s blood. We have a machine who tracks bloodlines. It helps families find each other and it helps us to find certain families.

“Like it could help me find my brother?” Dean perked up at that.

“You have a brother?” Sam asked.

“Yea.” Dean shrugged. “We got sold when he was a baby. He probably didn’t make it, but if he did, well, I’d like to meet him.”

“Well, I hope you find him.”

“Bath is ready, sir.” One of the guards came in. 

“Okay, kittens.” Victor clapped his hands together. “Bath time.” Sam went right away, the other two trailing after him. Sam cleaned Gabriel and Dean’s faces before helping them into the big tub. Dean still looked apprehensive but he was settling in. What Victor and Sam had told him seemed to be helping to ease his nerves. Sam stepped into the tub last, moaning again at the heat in the water.

“It feels good.” Dean admitted begrudgingly. Gabriel stayed quiet, washing up quickly. Sand got everywhere and the sand here was unpleasant and coarse. He hissed when he found a scrape on his knee. Sam was there in an instant, checking him over. Gabriel bit his tongue before he did something dumb and yelled at Victor’s favorite. He just-- he felt like he was suffocating. He wasn’t cut out to be a slave and neither was Dean. Sam seemed to do okay which was both disturbing and annoying.

“Gabriel, come see me.” Victor called out from his bedroom. Sam stiffened and Gabriel turned his head deliberately, refusing to look at either of them. He stepped out of the tub, naked and dripping wet. He had washed up fast because he had known Victor wouldn’t wait long. “Good boy.” Victor said appreciatively. He wrapped Gabriel in a tower, rubbing him down quickly before moving the towel to Gabriel’s wet, tangled hair. “I’ll have Sam take care of this later.” He ran his hands over the towel before removing it and tossing it away. He sat on his bed, leaning back against the headboard. Gabriel tried not to make eye contact with his naked member but he couldn’t seem to stop looking at it. “Oh, this?” Victor touched himself gingerly. “You won’t be having this. Only good kittens get this.”

“Lucky Sam then.”

“You know, you’re quite foolish when you feel nervous. You get all defiant and dumb.” Victor said without heat. It was an observation and unfortunately, it was accurate. Gabriel hung his head.

“I’m sorry, master.”

“Better.” Victor purred. “A well-trained slave would be begging for some way to make it up to me, but you more than make up for your lack of training with lineage.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gabriel looked away.

“I looked into your history. You were called Gabriel before you were ever called Max.”

“Because it’s my name.”

“That’s not how you told it the other day, now is it?”

“I’m allowed my secrets.”

“Especially when Sam knew your brother intimately?” Victor asked. Gabriel bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to punch the man. “How would sweet Sam react to finding out that you and Lucifer share parentage.”

“It doesn’t matter. Lucifer won the fight and my father sold the rest of us into slavery so he didn’t have to watch us be killed either.”

“I always forget about your youngest brother.” Victor mused. “Imagine what you could do, Gabriel, with your name and heritage. You could lead the masters. You could have it all.”

“I don’t want it all. I want nothing to do with them!” Gabriel growled. “The stupid traditions and the way they treat slaves like they’re nothing… I want nothing to do with any of it.”

“I agree. It’s why I’m saving you.” Victor surprised him. “I was an only child. I didn’t have to fight to inherit. I didn’t have to kill my brother.”

“Lucifer didn’t even hesitate.” Gabriel made a face. “He liked killing Michael. He liked winning.

“He was a brilliant general.”

“He was a monster.” Victor pressed his lips together. He didn’t agree but he didn’t disagree. 

“Lucifer is revered nowadays.” He said finally. “Be careful of what you say. I can only protect you so far.”

“Your protection doesn’t seem worth the cost.”

“I’m a man with simple desires.” Victor smirked. “And this is the easiest way to hide all of you. No one asks questions when a general buys sex slaves. No one asks questions when he fucks them either.” Gabriel was yanked down into Victor’s lap. “So maybe you should stop glaring and growling at me and instead show me just how grateful you are that I saved you.”

“What would you like, master?” Gabriel’s hands were balled into fists as he was maneuvered into straddling Victor’s lap. 

“Kiss me like I’m Sam.”

“I’m pissed at him too.”

“Passion in any form is useful, Gabriel.” The use of his real name, even whispered between them, was enough to remind Gabriel just of all that hung in the balance if they were discovered. He leaned forward, making eye contact before he kissed Victor deeply. He did as he was told and pretended the man exploring his body was Sam, losing himself in each kiss and heave of their bodies. “Mmm, Sam is a lucky man.” Victor pushed him back. “To the wall.” Gabriel glanced down, flushing when he realized he was aroused too. “The body is a magical thing.” Victor grinned as he restrained Gabriel against the wall. “There, now you’ll have a great view of what goes on tonight, without being able to touch yourself.” Victor kissed him one last time, rubbing against him. Gabriel’s hips moved and Victor laughed. “Careful. I might use a cock ring.” He grinned. “I’m going to check on the other two-- which I am really looking forward to seeing the two of them in action. It’s going to be hot.”

“Yea.” Gabriel croaked. He wasn’t blind. Dean was attractive too even if Gabriel never looked at him like that. He and Sam would be well-matched in bed and they would all enjoy that sight. He’d never admit it, but then again, his body would just betray him again.


	11. Chapter 11

“How’s the newest member of my house?” Victor asked as he stepped inside. Sam and Dean were still in the tub, soaking like they deserved it. They did deserve it. Only the best for Victor’s kittens who hadn’t disappointed him. Gabriel would be fine. Victor’s punishments were more about denial than anything else. He’d be back into Victor’s good graces soon. That make-out session had more than paved the way forward.

“Master.” Sam leaned forward.

“Stay.” Victor waved him down. “I want to see the two of you,” he gestured with his hands, “kiss.” Dean started. He spooked as easily as a fawn at the edge of the woods. “You two look so pretty all wet and content. I want to see how you would look pressing against each other, kissing, sliding, grinding…” He shrugged. “Begin.”

Sam caught Dean’s eyes as he surged forward. 

“Ready?” Sam asked, giving him a second to compose himself. “It’s just me.” Dean nodded, coming to meet him in the center of the large tub. They stood, finding it easier to reach out and tangle around each other. Their cocks were still underwater, but their torsos were pressed against each other, as were their wet chests. Their muscles rippled as they moved as one and then Sam kissed Dean on the lips. Dean was a little embarrassed at the sound that escaped him, but Sam was a good kisser and Dean hadn’t been kissed in a long time. Sam made it easy to follow his lead. He was relaxed and that relaxation found its way over to Dean.

“Let’s move this to my bed.” Victor was staring at them in awe. “That was,” he swallowed hard, “really hot and I promised to punish Gabriel by making him watch.” Sam tensed up slightly, but he still moved gracefully towards the bed, pausing only to run a towel over his wet hair. “Who wants to give and who wants to receive?” Victor asked, following the two of them out. “I have absolutely no preference. I just want to watch.” He added a little breathlessly.

“I’ll receive.” Sam bumped his elbow into Dean’s ribs. Dean who was breathing a little more difficultly.

“You sure?” Dean asked, frowning slightly.

“Yea. I’m used to it.” Sam laughed, rubbing his hand along Dean’s arm. Dean shivered, swallowing noticeably as he glanced over at Sam’s body.

“I could do that.” He said quietly. “You’re hot.”

“Thanks.” Sam grinned. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He was flirting to make this easier, but then he caught Gabriel staring at them. He forced the sudden onslaught of guilt away and faced Dean instead. He waited for Dean to initiate and Dean did, pulling him closer by his wrists. He kissed Sam deeply before pushing him back on the bed.

“You got the--” Dean glanced back at Victor, wide-eyed and at a loss for words. 

“Always.” Victor stepped towards him, handing him the bottle of oil. “I have lube too.”

“This is, uh, fine.” Dean grunted as Victor kissed him before smacking him gently on the ass. 

“Go get him, tiger.” Victor reached down to lightly touch his own cock. “I’m going to reward you so well for this, Dean.”

“T-thanks.” He stammered. Victor was nothing like the other masters he had served. They had been cruel and demanding. Victor was… fun, if not patient and kind. Dean wasn’t used to people delaying their own gratification so that he could be more comfortable.

“I’m ready.” Sam announced from the bed. Dean sneaked a glance over at Gabriel, but the general had only eyes for Sam, his usually golden eyes dark with lust. Dean hoped Sam knew how the other man cared for him. Gabriel was terrible at showing how he felt about people, but Dean had been with him long enough to know that Gabriel cared for Sam deeply. The general had been burned a lot-- he didn’t let people get close to him anymore. Some whispered it went far back, all the way to his family, but Dean didn’t hold that against him.

No one knew what family really was as long as there was slavery.

“Dean?”

“Uh, sorry.” Dean hurried to slick up his fingers. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked. 

“Yea, I was just thinking about how Sam and M-Max are good for each other. Sorry.” Dean shook his head, trying to stave off the building panic inside. He didn’t want to get punished.

“Oh, yea, they’re pretty cute.” Victor blinked. “Carry on.” Sam made a sound as Dean breached him with a finger.

“Yea, Dean.” Sam arched his back. “I can take another finger.” Dean did as he was told. For being the one on top, Sam was the one in charge, at least, as far as Dean was concerned. He added a third finger quickly, entranced by how Sam pushed back against his fingers, egging him on, begging him audibly for more. Victor and Gabriel were both more than aroused, but neither of them touched them. Victor by choice, Gabriel by restraints. The fire in Gabriel’s eyes assured Dean he was not the one he wanted to touch.

He slicked up his cock after he teased Sam with a fourth finger. The sounds Sam made… they went straight to the three men’s cocks. Dean wished he had known sex could be this good. He might have experimented more back in the rebellion. He pushed his cock in and moaned. Sam was a tight, hot heat that pulled him deeper inside. He wasn’t going to last long if this was what it felt like. Dean eased his cock out and slammed back in, Sam crying out. He found a pace that suited them both, rocking in and out of Sam’s willing body. Gabriel caught his eyes when he was in the heat of the moment, coming close to the end. Gabriel was yanking at his restraints, yelling something Dean couldn’t make out with all the blood rushing through his body.

Victor heard him though.

“Dean.” Victor laid a hand on Dean’s arm. “You’re doing so good, but I need you to stop.” Something in his tone chilled Dean to the bone and he forced himself to stop. He was panting, sweating, and so painfully close. He eased out of Sam and backed up, falling over and falling on his ass. 

“What’s happening?”

“Undo Gabriel.” Victor nodded, his attention on Sam. Sam who was whimpering and pleading with someone who wasn’t there. “He’s having a flashback, Dean. He thinks he’s back with Lucifer.”

“I didn’t mean--”

“It’s not your fault.” Victor was adamant. “Something triggered him, but it wasn’t you. It’s pretty common in former slaves to have this happen. It almost happened to you earlier, remember?” Dean nodded. Gabriel thanked him for freeing him, bolting over to the bed. He skidded to a halt, asking for permission before he approached Sam. “Go ahead.” Victor moved out of the way. He headed towards Dean. He got down on his knees in front of Dean. “That looks painful.” He nodded towards Dean’s red-tipped erection.

“I was so close.” Dean informed him. Victor moved in with ease, straddling with Dean.

“I was playing with myself when I was watching you too, imagining that I was under you instead of Sam.” Victor guided Dean’s cock to his wet hole, already oiled and ready. “If you don’t mind it being me instead, we can get you feeling more comfortable.” Victor was even tighter than Sam, something that had Dean’s hips snapping up into that tight heat. “Atta boy.” Victor praised him.” Fuck me, big boy. I want to feel you for days.” 

Victor was the fucking weirdest master Dean had ever had, but in this moment, he was pretty great. Dean did as he was told. He wanted to do it. He wanted to fuck Victor. Victor rode him as Dean leaned back on his hands, crying out as the pleasure came to be too much. He collapsed back against the floor as he came, filling up his master. He stroked Victor as he continued to ride, seeking his own release. A few minutes later, Dean was splattered with Victor’s spend and oddly, blissfully happy. “That wasn’t so bad, huh?” Victor asked him, his voice low and husky. “Come on, come lie with me in my bed. I want to hold you.” Dean’s confusion showed on his face, but he didn’t put words to it. To be honest, he was grateful for a bed under him. He felt exhausted. Gabriel and Sam had vacated the area and Dean was content to fill it. And Victor did want to hold him, tugging him over to lay his head against Victor’s chest. “I’m so sorry you had masters that didn’t treat you right.” Victor’s big hands rubbed against his shoulder blades. Dean felt weightless. He felt cared for. He felt good.

“Do you think Lucifer was a good master to Sam?” He asked. If this was what Sam got back with his long lost general, Dean thought maybe he could understand why Sam didn’t give it up.

“No.” Victor snorted. “No, definitely not. Lucifer most likely tortured him day in and day out.”

“Then why is he better at this than the rest of us? He had it rotten too.”

“They got Sam at an early age.” Victor explained what Gabriel already knew. “They tied his worth with pleasing his master and then gave him the hardest master to please. Trying to please his master was what ended up being Sam’s worth… because he never could please such a monster as Lucifer.”

“You are an odd master and general.”

“I know.” Victor smiled sleepily. “You must keep my secret, Dean, so I can continue to take care of my kittens and get them to safety.” Dean snuggled closer despite his heart pounding at Victor’s closeness. He knew he could trust him and that was suddenly more terrifying. He could hear Victor’s heart under his ear and the sound was soothing.

“We can’t all escape at once.” Dean said suddenly, tensing up.

“What?” Victor had been dozing. “What is troubling you?”

“If we all escape at once… that will draw suspicion to you.”

“It’s a price I’m willing to pay.”

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I’m not a good slave, sir, but I can’t let you take that risk.” He settled back against his master’s body. “I’ll stay behind. Max won’t leave with Sam, but he’ll leave without me.”

“That might be for the best.” Victor agreed. “With how Sam reacted tonight, well, I think it’s best he gets back to freedom. He’s in a difficult place.”

“Do you think he’ll ever appreciate being free?”

“He’s starting to.” Victor told Dean. “He loves Max, whether he knows it or not. When he disobeyed me to save him, well, that was when I knew he was half on his way.” They lay together for a while, content to rest and snuggle. Dean had not known a master’s body to be comforting and Victor relished this sweet trust being shown to him by one of the most distrustful slaves he had ever met. 

And he had General Gabriel in his tent… “Shit, I’ve got to go!” He forced himself up. “I’m going to check on Sam and then I have to make sure that Gordon gets his due.”

“Thanks for that.” Dean’s eyebrow quirked up. “Gabriel worried the council was behind that attack so he couldn’t retaliate the way he wanted to.”

“He was probably right.” Victor mused. “Perhaps I’ll take him with me if Sam is doing better. Can you look after Sam for me?”

“Of course.” Dean pushed himself up. “He’s done nothing but look out for all of us since the rebellion was taken.”

“He has a big heart.” Victor agreed. “He even asked me to fuck him more than Max because Max was struggling. Do they like each other?”

“They dance around each other an awful lot for people who don’t.” Dean snickered. “I think they do. They’re both scared though… for different reasons. Max has been burned a lot. And Sam, well, he thinks of himself as a slave still. It’s hard to love a master when you’re just their slave.”

“I hope they figure it out.” Victor smiled. “Come on. Let’s go check on them.”


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel was worried about Sam. Guards had come in and helped him get Sam back into the tub, but Sam was almost unresponsive… except for when he panicked. He kept begging for mercy, for forgiveness, and it broke Gabriel’s heart. The whimpers alone… Sam was terrified of a dead man… and there was nothing Gabriel could do but ride it out with him.

He was grateful Victor had let him take over. None of them had noticed when Sam started losing it. Everyone had been so caught up in the heat of the moment.

Gabriel didn’t blame them, especially not Dean. He just hated seeing Sam brought so low by this. He hated seeing Sam as the abused slave he had been all his life. Lucifer had not been kind a day in his life, but he had been especially cruel to Sam.

“I’m here.” Gabriel lay next to Sam. With the guards help, they had gotten Sam out of the tub, dressed, and into his bed. Gabriel didn’t dare touch him. Didn’t want to set him off. Sam panicked when they touched him, expecting pain and torture. “I’m here, Sam. It’s just me. It’s just Gabriel.”

“Gabriel, Victor needs you.” Dean came in an hour later. “He wants you to come with him to watch Gordon’s punishment.”

“I’m not going to that!” Gabriel protested. “I’m not leaving Sam!”

“Then Sam will have to come.” Victor spoke up from the doorway. 

“He’s not doing well.” Gabriel frowned, sitting up. 

“Go get ready, Gabriel.” Victor dismissed him. “I’ll handle Sam.” Gabriel felt the dismissal all the way down to his soul, unable to shake the feeling that he had somehow failed. He left Sam’s side and did as he was told. 

A few minutes later, Victor walked out, followed by Sam. “Come along.” Victor threw a tunic at Sam who quickly dressed. Sam and Gabriel walked out with their master, following him to where the council met. Gordon was already there, blood dripping from his mouth. “I added my own offenses. He won’t be spewing any more shit.” Victor informed him. 

Gabriel gagged slightly. Gordon had lost his tongue because he had pissed off their master. It was a cold reminder not to cross this man. He was on their side, but only to an extent. He was a master first, through and through, and they followed impossible rules.

Victor sat down where they had a clear view. Gabriel was directed to sit between his legs, making it very clear what his place was in all of this. Sam got to sit next to Victor, curled up in a seat that could barely contain him. Sam who had yet to look at Gabriel… Sam who reminded Gabriel more of a robot than anything. Sam was shut down still, yet Victor had somehow restarted him. How? “Either suck my cock or watch.” Gabriel shuddered, taking the out Victor had offered. He didn’t like Gordon, would rather be the one removing him as a threat himself, but he couldn’t watch the masters torture him. It brought back memories he’d rather leave far behind him. He still remembered Michael’s cries as Lucifer tortured him before he finally killed him. They had been four bastard sons, the two older half-brothers doomed to fight and the rest to die. Their father ran, as was custom, to stay would be to be killed himself once Lucifer ascended after the fight. But not before he sold Gabriel and his baby brother to make his last fortune before he disappeared.

What kind of father sold his children to the mines? What kind of father sold his children at all? Gabriel’s father, that’s who. They were made of two different worlds. Their mothers were slaves-- their shared father, a master. It was the way of their world and yet Gabriel would rather suck cock than be reminded of the ugliness of it all.

It didn’t take long for the torture to lead Sam to join him. He still didn’t say anything to Gabriel, but he did reach over to take the other man’s hand. “You two are breaking my heart.” Victor tucked himself back in. “No one is looking, talk this out fast, please.”

“Are you okay?” Gabriel broke the silence first. “You scared me.”

“I don’t know what happened.” Sam shook his head. “I just kept thinking about how I was breaking your rules and I just-- snapped.” He looked at Gabriel blankly, more than lost as to how to explain why he expected punishment at every turn. He had been raised by Lucifer, for Lucifer, Gabriel didn’t need any explanation. He had grown up with that monster after all.

“I knew Lucifer.” He admitted.

“I know.” Sam replied. “You talked about him like you knew him. It kind of gave it away.”

“Sam…” Gabriel didn’t want to tell him this, not with Sam freaking out about disobeying him. “He was my half-brother.”

“What?!” Sam glanced up at Victor who subtlety nodded.

“We’re getting tested tomorrow. Figured you should find out from me.”

“How’d you end up as Max?”

“My dad sold me after Lucifer killed Michael to become his heir.” Gabriel shrugged. “It’s not a glamorous story, Sam. I was a teenager, scared to death in those mines, determined to be free and be my own man.”

“You clawed your way up.”

“Yea.” Sam was accepting. What could he do? He wasn’t going to hold Gabriel’s past against him. It wasn't like his past was sparkling clear. He had been raised to be a sex slave. That was some heavy shit. Oh. 

“I think I’m starting to realize what was done to me wasn’t okay.” He said shakily, leaning against Victor’s leg. Victor had to smile. He had to get these two out of the desert camp before it was too late. Sam was coming undone, finally clawing towards freedom and healing, and Gabriel was hanging in there, barely, trying to stay steady for Sam’s sake.

They were cute if not inspiring.

“Hey, you’re safe now.” Gabriel was quick to reassure him, but Sam just shook his head.

“No, I’m not. None of us are. We’re just playing with fire. There’s only one place with a chance for a slave to be safe.” He gave Gabriel a wry smile. “And I didn’t appreciate it the whole time I was there.”

“Dammit.” Gabriel crossed the distance, leaning over to kiss Sam. Sam who was startled, but kissed him back hesitantly.

“And time to get you two back. See everyone tomorrow night.” Gordon had lost his balls somewhere during that conversation and Victor was done with the whole affair. “Put the asshole out of his misery.” He waved a ringed finger in the air. “I’m going back to my tent with my kittens.”

“See you all tomorrow.”

“We’re looking forward to it!”

“Likewise.” Victor pasted a smile on his face. “I hate sharing.” He grumbled as they made their way back to his tent. “You have any plans tomorrow afternoon? After I get you all tested, I was thinking you two would make a break for it, and Dean will hang back with me until we can figure out what to do next. To make it more believable, you know?”

“We’re not leaving Dean.” Sam and Gabriel said at the same time.

“We can discuss it more tomorrow.” Victor relented for now. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m exhausted. Do you think Dean would mind sharing my bed tonight? There’s something delightful about him.”

“Ask him.” Sam shrugged.

“He trusts you.” Gabriel answered. “He might.”

“I want to do right by his trust.” Victor said cautiously. “I hated how scared he was-- I hate that people treated him so badly that he nearly combusted out of fear once we brought him home.”

“I don’t know half of it, but what he’s said… it was truly awful.” Gabriel revealed without breaking his friend’s confidence. “Which is why I’m not leaving without him. He might be okay with you, but he won’t be okay with anyone else.”

“Fair warning.” Victor nodded. They had arrived back at the tent, Victor shooing them to their room while he went to look for Dean. He was pleasantly surprised to find him still in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

\---

The next morning, they were all woken up earlier by Victor who wanted them up and ready to meet the man who would test their blood against the system. Gabriel was the most nervous, knowing that his connection to Lucifer would be well-known after the results came back. Sam was curious to find out if he had any family and Dean hoped against hope that some of his family might still be alive. He would find them and bring them to freedom if they still lived.

The man who came to them was irritating at best. The slaves had to hide how they felt about how he ogled them as he pricked their fingers. He had a slave with him who had to put the small vials away and label each one. He was clearly underfed, bruised and bloody, with deep blue eyes that constantly darted around the room. Despite all of that, he was still pretty, and his master made it clear what he was used for when his duties were done.

“Pretty slaves, Victor. I’ll give you a free pass at mine if you let me have a free pass at one of yours.”

“You’re a technician, Metatron, I’m a general. I could take your slave without any repercussions.” Victor considered the clearly abused slave. “In fact I just might. It looks like you don’t know how to care for him.”

“Have at him.” Metatron snorted. “He always finds his way back to me. He’s loyal like that.” He finished up his work, took the samples the slave had finished bottling for him, and left, leaving his slave behind.

“What’s your name?” Victor asked, kneeling by the slave. 

“Castiel.” The young man mumbled.

“What a beautiful name.” Victor commented. Castiel shot him a nervous but surprised look. “Come meet the other slaves, Castiel. The tall one is Sam. The little one is Gabriel. And the freckled one is Dean.” Castiel’s eyes lingered on Dean and Victor smiled. Dean hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Castiel since he came in. “You can touch.” Victor gave permission. “As long as I can watch.” Castiel got up and boldly walked over to Dean, eyeing him up and down. There was something feral about him, something the other three couldn’t quite name. Castiel leaned in, his hands skimming over Dean’s arms. Dean forced himself to stay still until Castiel’s teeth came down hard on his ear.

“Ow!” Dean shoved him back a few steps. “What the fuck?” Castiel grinned, going down to his knees, looking up at Dean expectantly.

“No way in hell is my cock going near your fucking teeth.” Dean growled, stomping off. Castiel cocked his head, almost innocent, but not enough to cover how pleased he was. He glared at the remaining men in the tent and Victor sighed. 

“Guards, restrain him. I can see we’ll have to break him and retrain him.” Gabriel and Sam exchanged nervous looks, neither of them trusting those words. “I can’t have a feral slave waltzing around.”

“You just want to fuck me.” Castiel jutted his jaw out. “Why do I need to be trained for that? You all just tie me down and have your way anyway.” He turned his head, his defiance crumbling just enough to hint at the brokenness and anger underneath. “Fuck you all.” Victor looked to Gabriel who sighed heavily.

“I want to say no fucking way. He’s a flight risk and a risk just in general.” 

“What if he wore a shock collar?” Sam recoiled, remembering his own training days.

“I don’t agree with them.” Gabriel said carefully, reaching for Sam. “But if you want us to take him… it could work. I can’t risk him giving us away.”

“I’ve decided I’m coming with you all. I can’t stay behind, Dean’s made that clear, but I also can’t ask any of you to stay with me even though Dean has offered.” Sam and Gabriel were visibly surprised by that announcement.

“You won’t be able to come back.”

“I don’t think I have much time left here.” Victor said. “The other generals comment often about how peculiar I am with my slaves and they’re not talking about my pet kink.” He winked at Sam. “So instead of sharing all of you tonight, we’ll be in my jeep, making a run for it. New one included.”

“He’s your responsibility then.”

“Fine.” Victor agreed. “We just need to get the results back and then we can head out. I’ll say we're headed to the oasis for some sexy times before tonight. Castiel will be a good enough excuse.”

“That’s in the other direction.” Gabriel frowned. He had heard Castiel’s name before… he just couldn’t remember when or where. The boy was trouble, all the way down to his core. Gabriel didn’t trust slaves like Castiel, the ones who knew how to play the game with no clear loyalty.

“It’s our best chance for a head start.” 

“Fine.” Gabriel sighed. “I want Castiel on a leash.” Sam frowned and Gabriel shrugged. “He’s dangerous. I’m not letting him fuck this up.”

“Okay.” Sam relented. He liked it when Gabriel got all like this, all blustery and take charge. He wished the other man could be more like that in the bedroom, but they could talk about that later, when they got back to the rebellion. “What about the rest of the rebellion who were taken?”

“The best thing we can do for them is get back to head camp and let the boss know what’s gone down here. With Victor’s intel, we can come up with a mission to try to recover them.” Gabriel was practical when it came to war. He had lived in this world long enough to know he couldn’t save them all. He could try though. It was cute to see Sam taking more of an interest in the rebellion, looking out for the people he had once looked down on. 

Sam was becoming free and Gabriel fully supported it.


End file.
